Through it all
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: What if Sydney found out about Lauren only a year into her life as Julia Thorne? When she goes back to warn Vaughn how will he react? What will happen? (SV)
1. Chapter one

**A/N-** Thanks to my captors… I mean my friends Liz and Emily who forced… I mean inspired this story. I have a long plan for this story, and I'm really excited to continue it so I hope everyone reads it and please try to review!

**Disclaimer:** Saddly Alias is not mine... nor are any of the characters.

* * *

It's been a year to the day. Sydney Bristow, now known as Julia Thorne walked slowly down the London Street on her way to meet her new covenant contact. She slowly wound and unwound her blond hair around her finger as she walked, this hair still made it feel as if she were in a disguise, but it isn't a wig this time.. Sydney often thought of not showing up at one of these meetings, running away, disappearing and starting over. But then what good would she be doing? She didn't have anyone to go home to, Fancies dead, Wills gone, she hadn't heard anything on her father and Vaughn… well he had moved on. At least staying here and reporting everything to Kendall helped to take down the covenant. Sydney stopped in front of a café and looked along the tables briefly before seeing the woman with three cups of tea sitting in front of her. Sydney walked over and sat across from the woman "A lot of tea for one person." She said looking around her. 

"Not really, I like tea" The woman pushed one cup across to Sydney. "Ms. Thorne, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard about your work."

"Thank you Mrs. Reed" Sydney responded taking a sip of the tea.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your last contacts… fate." Sydney smiled nodding her head; truth was her last contact was killed by the covenant since he was thought a possible threat and Mrs. Reed wasn't sorry at all.

The woman looked around and stood up placing some money on the table. "Lets go back to my house, this place is too crowded for my comfort."

Sydney followed Mrs. Reed only a few blocks away and followed her inside to her living room where they sat down. Mrs. Reed took a picture out of her purse and slid it across the table.

"This is Carl Valois, he's a French collector who has a few Rambaldi artifacts in his vast collection."

"You want me to steal them?"

"No, we have a team to do that, but this mans security is extremely tight, and he wears around his wrist a remote alarm, meaning anything happens Valois can signal his guards. What we want you to do is get into the house, how you do this is your choice, and take out Valois, its important that you remove the watch quickly and put it onto your own wrist before you deactivate it because it needs to sense a pulse or it will go off."

Sydney nodded "Sounds simple enough" Sydney always hated having to kill innocent men for Rambaldi artifacts, but refusing to do this would get her killed.

The phone rang and Mrs. Reed picked it up.

"Hello dear" She said into the phone as she held a finger up to Sydney to signal she would be right back before leaving the room. Sydney stood up looking onto the mantel looking at the pictures and her throat tightened as she saw a picture that sparked her interest.

"That's my daughter Lauren" Sydney turned around to see Mrs. Reed standing behind her. Sydney knew she had to keep composed and sat back down "Is your daughter part of the covenant?"

"Yes, she's over in America now on a long term mission."

"Really?" Sydney said trying to get Mrs. Reed to explain more.

"Yes, she's infiltrating the CIA, I'm sure I'll have you working with her in the future."

"Of course" Sydney stood up "If that's all I have some planning to get to"

Mrs. Reed nodded. "Good day Ms. Thorne, I'll be in touch."

Sydney rushed back to her hotel room where she immediately started to call Kendall but when he answered she only informed him of the assassination she would be doing on Mr. Valois. She couldn't trust him, not like she had always trusted Vaughn. She quickly dialed Vaughn's home number hoping it was the same and after a few rings she heard the phone pick up.

"Hello? Michael Vaughn's residence" A British woman said. Sydney's throat tightened and she immediately said wrong number and hung up. Lauren obviously was close to Vaughn now, meaning his phones would be tapped, Sydney decided she would have to go back to L.A herself.

Michael Vaughn walked inside of his apartment holding a package he had just picked up. He opened it to reveal a cell phone and he checked the package again for a return address trying to figure out what it was for. He turned the phone on and with in minutes it began to ring.

"Hello?" he asked, it was silent for a few seconds finally a deep, obviously modified voice answered.

"Michael Vaughn?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I have some information you may be interested in."

"What information?"

"About Sydney Bristow, meet me at la petite café in ten minutes, do not contact anyone or I will not be there, and you will not get a chance at this information again."

"What do you want for it?"

"We'll discuss it there, just be there." And the person on the other end hung up.

Sydney carefully applied the makeup to her face to darken her skin then she put her hair under the netting and put on a long black wig. After applying powder to darken her hands to match her new skin color Sydney put on sunglasses to complete the look. Sydney made her way to the café only two blocks away from her hotel. She spotted Vaughn almost immediately and walked over to him "I'm glad you could make it" She said through a thick Spanish accent.

"What do you want?" Vaughn asked as Sydney sat down.

"That is not important; right now I just have some information for you." Sydney could feel tears come up in her eyes just from seeing Vaughn and she had to do everything in her power not to blink them out.

"You call me here just to torture me? Just to bring up old wounds I doubt I'll ever completely recover from, It was an accident her death, and if it wasn't then don't bother telling me" Vaughn stood up "I don't want to ruin my new life by knowing things I can do nothing about. I'm not even sure why I came."

Sydney finally couldn't take it and one tear fell which she quickly moved to wipe it away but when she did so she removed some of the makeup and that's when Vaughn realized. "Syd?" His eyes grew looking at her bone structure, and his hand moved to remove her sunglasses so he could be sure but she just moved back saying in the same Spanish accent "Mr. Vaughn, we have to talk"

"Just tell me where" He said quickly, he knew it was her, it had to be, and if not he had defiantly lost it.

"My hotel room is secure" Sydney turned without another word led him to the hotel and up to her room.

Once Sydney closed the door behind Vaughn he turned to her "What happened? Where have you been?" Sydney removed the sunglasses ignoring his question. "Vaughn I have to tell you something" she said this time in her own voice and motioned toward the bed for him to sit down.

"Sydney where have you been?" he persisted again.

"All over" She answered simply; keeping in mind bringing him here was not to answer his questions but to warn him. "Vaughn, have you heard of the covenant?"

"Of course, their becoming pretty big, why?"

"I recently met with Olivia Reed, a member of this group who told me some interesting things about her daughter Lauren."

Vaughn cut Sydney off "Sydney why are you saying this? What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I mean I came here to warn you!" Sydney didn't know what she expected when she came, but now she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Sydney! Laurens dad is a senator! She is not working for a terrorist organization! I don't know why you're saying this."

"Because it's the truth Vaughn, what would I have to win?" Vaughn stayed silent just staring at Sydney. "You think I'm doing this because you moved on? Or to break you two up? You really think I'm that desperate?"

"I don't know why you would Sydney, but you don't even know Lauren, I do."

"Did you learn nothing from my parents?" Sydney said in desperation.

"I have to go" Vaughn said ignoring her last comment and standing up and walked toward the door forcing himself not to look back at Sydney even when she grabbed his arm forcing him to stop.

"Vaughn..." she began then her voice changed from sad to a quiet warning "Don't tell anyone I was here"

He looked back momentarily to meet her pleading eyes and nodded his head "fine".

Sydney watched Vaughn out the window as he walked back down the street and then stepped back letting herself fall onto the bed, she didn't have long, incase Vaughn did call anyone she had to get out of here quickly. With in minutes Sydney was packed and there was no evidence she had ever been in that hotel.

* * *

Sydney sat in her car outside Vaughn's apartment building; she had been there about ten minutes now arguing with herself what to do, was it enough just to warn him, would she be able to live with herself? Should she go to her father for help? Or try one last time to convince Vaughn his life was in danger? 

Sydney finally set on trying one last time, if he didn't listen this time it was his own damn fault. Sydney got out of the car and rushed upstairs before she could have a second thought. She didn't even think about the possibility of Lauren being there. After knocking on the door she heard someone walk over then Lauren opened the door "Hello" she said squinting slightly in recognition (whether Lauren knew her as Sydney or Julia, Sydney was unsure of).

Vaughn stood up and before he began his sentence Lauren smiled "I'll wait in the bedroom" She said walking down the hall and soon after the door was heard quietly closing.

"What are you doing here" Vaughn asked unable to be angry with Sydney but not wanting her to start something.

"I had to try and warn you one last time" Sydney stopped as she thought she heard something and crossed her arms. Feeling the guns hidden in her jacket reminded her of what she may have to do to protect Vaughn. Sydney wasn't listening as Vaughn quietly talked to her about how much pain he went through and how much he missed her but she listened for any noise of Lauren in the bedroom, she heard the door open creaking slightly, then footsteps barley audible coming toward them down the hall, Vaughn during this continued to go on about how good of a person Lauren was. _Yeah right_ was all Sydney could think. Then she saw Laurens elbow briefly and Sydney reached her hands under he jacket as if trying to warm up her hands. Seconds later Lauren revealed herself holding two shotguns. Sydney dove behind the couch pushing a shocked Vaughn with her and ran back out holding her guns and quickly hit Lauren in each shoulder and once in the leg then watched her slide down onto the floor her back against the wall. Vaughn ran out from his spot and ran over to Lauren looking at the guns his eyes grew wider then he addressed Lauren in a stammering voice "wh..what?" was all he could get out and she glared at Sydney before looking back to Vaughn.

"Julia warned you, you would have been suspicious, I knew I had to take you out, plus the covenant would be glad I got rid of this traitor too" She looked to Sydney and he gave a questioning look to Sydney. Lauren winced in pain when she made an attempt to move. "I would have killed you both and blamed it on the covenant, then I would have used my place as a mourning girlfriend to get another man in the CIA close to me, I was thinking maybe even your Weiss friend, though he can be a bit annoying." Lauren started to laugh but it turned into a cough and she winced with every breath in.

"Vaughn I have to get out of here, I now have the CIA and the covenant after me, I have to disappear." Vaughn sat down on the couch and Sydney joined him knowing Lauren was barley stay conscious and couldn't do anything since Sydney had taken Laurens guns.

"The CIA isn't after you they'll understand Lauren was a traitor." He said taking her hand.

"No, I was working as a double agent for Kendall and he had me sign some things… I signed that I wouldn't come back; I said in that contract I wouldn't make contact with any of you. I broke that contract and I've blown my cover in the covenant"

"But Sydney"

"I'm not telling you where I'm going so they won't know either, I'm sorry I had to do this, this way."

"You want me to bring her in." Vaughn asked motioning toward Lauren.

"I didn't mean to kill her when I shot her… but god I wish I misplaced one of those shoulder shots" Sydney said mainly to herself as she watched Lauren who had lost her struggle with consciousness. Vaughn reached into Sydney's jacket where she had replaced the two guns and took one out eyeing it carefully and then turning to Lauren. With out a word he shot her three times in the chest. Sydney looked to Vaughn her staring halfway in confusion. "Vaughn…"

"She would have gotten the death penalty, why not get it over with now."

"The CIA wont agree with that Vaughn… just tell them it was me." Sydney said standing up.

"No I won't, she would have gotten out and found us, maybe even saying she knew where we were to get out of the CIA, it was a risk to us to leave her alive."

"A risk to us?"

"I'm going with you Syd."

Sydney shook her head and very quietly said "Vaughn… no… you can't…"

"I can and I am, it's my fault you have to do this, I'm going with you, don't try to argue."

Sydney didn't want to argue and gladly accepted a kiss when Vaughn stood up and kissed her "Lets go" he said quietly.

Sydney kissed his cheek "Get packed, I don't want to send you away with nothing, we have a few minutes" Sydney checked her watch. Vaughn packed quickly and with in minutes they were gone quite possibly forever.

* * *

**A/N-** Okay, unless your new you know what to do, if you are new all you have to do I press the purple button to the lower left hand of your screen and leave a review telling me how you felt about the story! 


	2. Chapter two

**A/N-** Okay in this chapter they do speak French but its written in English because even though I take French in school I don't want to mess up. Also the city they land in is a real city in France but it was just chosen randomly out of my French book, I don't know anything about it. And the town Sydney and Vaughn move to is not real (to my knowledge)

* * *

What had he done? He just killed his girlfriend and was now on a plane to France. The CIA and covenant would both be after him by now.

Vaughn was reminded why he did it when he felt Sydney's head drop against his shoulder. He did it for her. Vaughn smiled putting his arm around his sleeping… girlfriend? He assumes she's his girlfriend again. After they left his apartment they didn't have much time to talk about personal things. They made up a plan, and took the first flight out to France. They were both quiet on the plane, Vaughn guessed it was because neither knew what to talk about, and everything was so confusing now. Vaughn looked in his wallet looking at his new license. It read Alec Marc's, and Sydney was now Hannah Jones. Vaughn gently placed his arm around Sydney. He was ready for what was coming, what ever it is.

The plane landed in Lille and Sydney and Vaughn drove about 90 minutes until they arrived at a very small town where they immediately found somewhere to stay (a woman was renting out an apartment over her garage). They went up to the room and Vaughn sat down on the bed letting out a sigh.

"I shouldn't have let you come." Sydney said walking in front of him.

"You couldn't stop me Syd... I mean Hannah." Vaughn smiled.

"Thank you Alec... So you said you've been here."

"Yeah, when I lived in France I had a friend who had moved from here, I came here with him for a week one summer. Its small but I've always loved this place."

Sydney nodded.

"You okay" Vaughn asked concerned.

"Yeah, its just weird, 4 days ago I didn't think I would ever see you again, now your running away with me to France."

Vaughn smiled held a hand out to Sydney and she sat down next to him.

"What's our plan from here" Sydney asked looking around the room.

"Well I say we rent a house, and I'm going to look around for a teaching position, heck maybe I can teach English." Sydney nodded.

"Wow... now it seems so much... so much more... permanent."

"I know what you mean" Vaughn took Sydney's hand "I love you Syd."

Sydney looked up; she knew he still cared about her, it seemed so soon to say I love you as if nothing happened. Nor could she deny she loved him, she had always loved him, ever since she realized how safe she felt when he was around. She had never needed anyone, but when she walked into that field years ago the first question on her mind was, where is he, where's my guardian angel?

Vaughn became worried when she didn't respond to I love you and slowly his gaze began to drift down.

"I love you too Vaughn, I really do."

Vaughn looked up "Maybe we should go out for a walk, I haven't been here in a while and I'd like to see if there are any houses for rent."

"I doubt there are in such a small town."

"Then I guess we're looking to buy... if you like it here."

"Its beautiful here."

Vaughn stood up takings Sydneys hand"Lets go."

It wasn't even 3 weeks before they found the prefect house right on the edge of town and moved in. Sydney began unpacking boxes as Vaughn carried them into the living room.

"You know you could help me." He said setting a box down.

"Orr I can look at your pictures." Sydney now had a small photo box of pictures and was taking some out matching them up with some frames she brought when they made a trip into Lille the previous week. Vaughn walked over kneeling next to Sydney. Sydney sighed as she found a picture of Weiss.

"You okay Syd?"

"Yeah, I just miss him that's all, I miss everyone."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you chose me Vaughn, over everything you had there."

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself Syd, knowing you were alone out there, I would have lost it."

Sydney smiled leaning over and kissing Vaughn. Vaughn started pulling Sydney up without breaking the kiss but Sydney pulled back. "We don't even have a bed yet Vaughn."

"Is that some kind of hint for me to get back to work?"

"Possibly."

Vaughn smiled standing up "But once that beds done"

"Maybe"

Sydney smiled watching Vaughn walk back outside and carefully slipped the picture of Weiss into a frame. Sydney continued through the photos and stopped staring at one, Vaughn walked back inside and placed the box down, it only took him a second to guess what the picture was.

"We forced him to take that picture with you."

Sydney laughed slightly and Vaughn walked over looking through the frames quickly before picking one out and putting the picture of Jack and Sydney into it.

"I can't believe you kept that…"

"I kept everything of you."

"I know, but a picture of me and my dad?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know, you and my dad never seemed to get along."

"It got better after you died." Vaughn took a breath "Then I started dating and he went back to hating my guts."

Sydney smiled "You guys got along?"

"For a bit"

"Oh god I feel so bad. He's better now right? By now he has to be over me."

"Sydney your father will never be over you, he just got really into work."

Sydney sighed standing up. "We should get the rest of the boxes in then we can get the furniture set up."

"The bed?" Sydney smiled

"Yes, the bed is classified as furniture."

Sydney and Vaughn continued bringing boxes in before they began putting furniture together. Sydney almost dropped the mattress as her and Vaughn were carrying it into the bedroom as she heard the doorbell ring. They carefully placed it down and Sydney went to answer the door.

"Hello" Sydney said opening the door to reveal a woman in her late twenties.

"Hi, I'm Jillian I live just down the road, I though I would stop by and introduce myself."

"Thank you, I'm Hanna and this is Alec." Sydney said this in French but made sure to keep her American accent.

"Your from America?"

"Yes, come on in." Sydney stood back and Jillian walked in looking briefly at the mattress, which was at the top of the stairs.

"Why did you decide to move to France? If you don't mine me asking."

"No, Alec grew up here, so here I am."

"Is Alec your husband?"

"Boyfriend"

"Wow moving to another country for your boyfriend."

Sydney smiled "Yeah, he's an amazing guy though"

Vaughn got around the mattress and walked down the stairs "Thanks Hannah."

Jillian turned shaking Vaughn's hand "I'm Jillian, Jill for short, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. So you live around here?"

"Yes, just down the street."

"What do you do?"

"I teach."

"Really? I'm actually looking for a position."

"Well if you give me your number I'll be happy to ask my school about open positions. Hannah what do you do?"

"Same, I teach."

"That's great, I know we have some people retiring and moving this year, the schools about half an hour away but the commute isn't that bad."

"Thank you, you don't know how much your helping us" Sydney said with a smile.

"Well I should get going" Jillian said as Vaughn quickly wrote down their number.

"Good bye" Vaughn and Sydney said in unison as Jillian left closing the door behind her.

"She seems nice" Vaughn said switching back to English.

"Yeah she does."

"Know what seems nicer?"

"Getting the bed done?"

"Yeah" Vaughn said smiling

Sydney and Vaughn finished setting the bed up then moved on to setting everything else up.

"You know we don't have to do everything tonight."

"Yes we do, it doesn't feel like you actually live somewhere until everything's set up."

"Well I'm going to go finish up the kitchen and I'll get dinner done as well."

"Thanks, I'm starving."

Sydney finished setting up the desk and looked around the living room. It was simple, but for now they couldn't afford much more than simple. Sydney sighed contently and Vaughn called her into the kitchen for dinner.

"What'd you make?" Sydney asked sitting down at the small round table in the nook of the kitchen.

"Just some soup" Vaughn walked over placing two spoons on the table before bringing the two bowls of soup over. Vaughn sat down "It feel like home yet?"

Sydney thought for a moment before answering "More than any place I've been in the last year."

"Because you're not moving every other day?"

"Because you're here" Sydney smiled.

"I know what you mean."

Sydney yawned as she and Vaughn finished their soup.

"You tired?"

"A bit."

"Go on up to bed, I'll clean up dinner then I'll be up."

Sydney nodded heading up to bed, Vaughn followed with in minutes and climbed into bed wrapping his arms around her. Neither could help but smile, even if the country was different, even though they had lost so much, even if they were running from two different organizations, in that moment everything seemed perfect because they were back in eachothers arms.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading, now I'm going to beg you for a review:  
**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter three

**A/N-** I'm most likely leaving on a trip tomorrow (I hope at least, my mom now is sick so it's unsure). So this is my last update until at least next weekend, and even then I'm probably going to work on my other stories, but if I get a lot of reviews maybe I'll update quicker.

**Cassie –** Thanks :) Please keep reviewing!

**alias-sydney93001 -** ;) thanks

**brenda-wood –** Thanks ;) please keep reviewing!

**Anna Banana Boat-** here you go, sorry if it took a while!

**SuperDuck123-** yeah thanks for pointing that Daniel was too close to Danny.

**Allegra Moon-** thanks! Please keep reviewing!

* * *

In the morning Sydney yawned as she woke up and rolled over onto her back letting her arm fall to the other side of the bed where it fell on something hard. 

"Oomph"

Sydney opened her eyes to see Vaughn just opening his and her arm remained on his chest where she had let it fall.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry" Sydney moved onto her stomach resting on Vaughn's chest "I'm use to having the bed to myself."

Vaughn rubbed Sydneys back "If I get it my way, you'll never have the bed to yourself again."

"Oh great" Sydney said trying to sound disappointed but not able to contain her smile.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, is just laying here an option?"

"Not that I wouldn't like that, but that wouldn't get boring after an hour or so."

"Not in my opinion."

Vaughn smiled "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Lets go on a date"

"What?"

"How about it Syd, will you go on a date with me?"

Sydney moved up resting her head on her hands. "Okay Mr. Vaughn, I'd be happy to go on a date with you."

Vaughn smiled "Thank you"

Sydney smiled "So what are we doing?"

"I think I have a plan"

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope, sorry." Vaughn kissed Sydneys head then sat up causing Sydney to have to roll back onto her side of the bed.

"Come on!" Sydney persisted.

"Nope, but I have to go out and make plans, I'll pick you up around five."

Vaughn got up and quickly pulled on his jeans shirt and jacket "Oh, and don't wear a skirt."

Sydney smiled "What the hell do you have planned?"

"You'll see" Vaughn leaned over kissing Sydneys head.

About fifteen minutes later Sydney finally got out of bed. She slowly made her way down the stairs and into the living room, they had only moved in the previous morning and already almost everything was in place. Sydney had finished breakfast before she got changed and decided to go out for a walk.

Sydney slowly made her way down the dirt road and found herself in the middle of town at the general store. She walked inside and purchased a bottle of water before walking to the notice board. She scanned the ads and smiled at one of three Akita puppies. She knew Vaughn had lost his dog Donovan a few weeks before Sydney had come back. Even though she kept telling herself now was not the time to get a dog, Sydney found herself copying down the address and slowly made her way to the small white house. She found herself standing outside and shortly a short plump woman walked out of the house.

"Hello" She said smiling a red akita following her out of the house.

"Hi, I'm Hannah" Sydney said putting her hand out for the dog to smell after it ran over to her. "I saw the ad for the puppy's"

"You interested in a puppy? I only have one left. That's bear the father"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to my boyfriend."

"Well why don't I bring the puppy out and you can meet her?"

"Okay" Sydney said rubbing the head of the dog now sitting next to her.

The woman walked inside and soon came out with a small white and tan puppy.

"Does she have a name." Sydney asked as the still partially asleep puppy was put into her arms.

"No, I just called her runt, she was the runt of the litter, one reason we've had some trouble finding her a home."

Sydney scratched the top of the puppy's head, she handed the puppy back to the woman, "Do you mind if I make a phone call?"

"Not at all."

Sydney walked across the street and took her cell phone out, she dialed Vaughn's number just as she watched a couple walk over and talk to the woman holding runt.

Sydney sighed, as Vaughn didn't pick up, meaning he thought she was just calling to check in on their date.

"Hannah!" The woman called her back over and the couple was now holding the puppy.

Sydney walked back over "Yes?"

"This young couple is also interested in runt, but you were here first, do you have an interest?" Sydney bit her lip, she had to make a decision now, there was something about this puppy that was now struggling in the mans arms.

"I'm sorry," She said turning to the couple.

"No problem" The man said handing the puppy back to Sydney and it immediately started to calm down.

Sydney smiled petting the puppy's head then looked up to the woman "Do you know where I can get supplies for her?"

"You can have the collar and leash I have for her, its included in the price, and there's food at the general store."

Sydney smiled taking money out of her purse and counting it as the woman get the leash from inside and attached it to the collar.

Sydney walked to puppy home (which took forever because the puppy wanted to go everywhere but forward) and spent the entire time praying Vaughn would accept this, she wanted him to be happy, and she wasn't sure what compelled her to get a dog, maybe she was trying the domestic thing, they were getting jobs, they had a small house, a dog just seemed like another step. Sydney laughed as the puppy got herself wound up in the leash and laid on her side looking confused. Sydney unwound the puppy and decided carrying it home would be faster.

Sydney brought the puppy to the side of the road as she heard a car coming up behind her. When she looked over she could see Jill pull into her driveway and get out of her car.

"Hello Hannah" She called out smiling.

"Hello Jill" Sydney said walking across the street.

"Who's this?" Jill asked walking over to meet Sydney and rubbing the head of the puppy.

"She doesn't really have a name yet, I'm waiting for Alec" Sydney smiled attempting to hide her relief that she didn't say Vaughn, which she had come so close to saying.

"That's sweet, you going back to see him now?"

"No actually he's off planning something." Sydney bit her lip remembering her plans for tonight, that meant she would be leaving the poor puppy home alone.

"That's so sweet, so you're free? I was about to head in for lunch, if you wanted to join me."

"Well I want to get her back to my house, you want to eat over there?" Sydney said glad to have some company.

"Well, actually…" Jillian started before she was interrupted by an older woman walking out of the house with a baby in her arms.

"Jillian" The woman said sternly "You told me you would be home half an hour ago, I'm late for an appointment now"

Jillian walked over to the woman taking the child out of her arms.

"Sorry mom, I got caught up in a meeting"

"That's not an excuse" the woman began talking quieter, thinking Sydney couldn't hear her "It's your child, you have a responsibility to care for her, NOT me"

"Mom-"

"I have to go Jillian, I'll call you about this later" Jillian's mother grabbed her purse and rushed across the lawn to the driveway before pulling out quickly and driving away.

Jillian walked back to Sydney "I'm sorry about that." She said balancing the baby on her hip and she put the baby's pacifier back in its mouth.

"I didn't know you had a kid" Sydney said putting the puppy who has started to get restless in her arms back on the ground.

"I never mentioned it, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, that's fine, what's her name?"

"Anna"

"She's adorable, why don't you both come over for lunch?"

Jillian smiled "Sure, I just need to grab her stuff," Jillian paused "And I think change her."

Sydney smiled "Come on over once your done"

Sydney started to coax the puppy back down the street as Jillian walked back inside with her daughter.

Sydney walked back into the house setting the puppy loose in the kitchen before she tried Vaughn's cell phone again, this time he picked up.

"Hey hun"

"Hi…" Sydney said now feeling a bit guilty for getting the dog behind his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong exactly."

"What'd you do?" Vaughn asked jokingly.

"I got a dog."

"What?" Vaughn asked not sure if he heard right.

"You know, they have four legs, tails and they go woof woof."

"I know what dogs are, you got one?"

"Their also REALLY cute when young and fluffy"

"Why exactly… how exactly did you find a dog?"

"I saw and ad, and I just happened to walk past the house, and then this other couple wanted the puppy… and you know how competitive I get…"

Sydney heard Vaughn sigh on the other end.

"Are you mad?"

Vaughn paused before answering "No, I'm not. What kind is it?"

"Akita"

"Name?"

"She doesn't have one."

"What do you want to name her?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do"

"How do you know?"

"I just do, what is it?"

"Jackie" Sydney said smiling.

Vaughn laughed "After your dad?"

"Yeah"

"He would love that one"

"So your not mad?" Sydney asked again.

"Not at all, but this won't interfere with our date tonight?"

"No, I promise it won't, I'll find something to do with her tonight." Sydney waved Jillian in as Jillian walked up the front steps.

"Alec I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"I love you Hannah" Vaughn said realizing someone else must be there for her to call him Alec.

"I love you too, bye" Sydney hung up and put the phone back in the cradle.

"Hey Jill" Sydney said walking over and closing the door once Jill was inside. Jill set a bag down by the door.

"What'd you like for lunch?" Sydney asked walking toward the kitchen signaling Jill to follow.

"Oh anything's fine"

Sydney searched through the refrigerator "Hmmmm, how about… we don't have much, I have stuff for sandwiches"

"That's fine." Jill said walking in balancing Anna on her hip.

Sydney started to take things out and set them on the counter. "So Anna's father? " Sydney asked not bothering to finish the sentence.

"He's long gone" Jill answered not bothering to tell Sydney anything else.

Jill and Sydney spent most of the day together before it was finally time for Sydney to get ready for her date.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Sydney asked again as Jill had Anna in one arm and was holding Jackie's leash in the other.

"It's fine, I'll bring her over tomorrow morning before I have to leave for work.

"Thank you so much."

"Bye" Jill said walking out.

"Bye" Sydney called back watching them walk down the road before running up the stairs to get dressed.

"What am I suppose to wear…" Sydney mumbled to herself standing in front of her closet.

Sydney decided since Vaughn had said no skirt he meant nothing fancy, Sydney picked out some blue jeans and tan top with a deep V-neck. Sydney pulled on some brown boots just as she heard Vaughn walk inside.

"I'll be down in a second" She called and he didn't respond. Sydney walked out of the bedroom and started down the stairs before looking to the bottom where Vaughn stood holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I got these for you" He said meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

Sydney took the flowers "Thank you, let me just put them in water"

Sydney quickly put them in water and walked back into the living room and Vaughn handed her, her jean jacket "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready" Sydney said with smile.

**

* * *

A/N- Please review, the next chapter will be the date! Check my updates on my page to see if I'm going away or not! ((and if you haven't read my other stories you can read those while i'm gone)) **


	4. Chapter four

**A/N-** Sorry this took so long! I really am, I've been really busy and will be until next weekend (going on a class trip over the weekend then A LOT of project due the next week) I update my stories in order unless I have A LOT of reviews for one or I'm inspired to write for one. Here's the next chap. I hope you like it!

**Starlight63** – thanks :) please keep reviewing!

**Emily-** hmmm interesting theory. ;) There is something going on, but I can't tell you. Plus I'm not sure exactly how big it will get, it may only be mentioned or it will become a big part of the plot. We'll see ;)

**AliasIsMyLife**- thanks!

**S-** thanks! Keep reviewing!

**SuperDuck123**- LOL. CARMEL FLIPFLOPS! Mmmmm

**brenda-wood**- thanks! Please keep reading!

**alias-sydney93001**– sorry it took so long to update but here it is!

_

* * *

What is he up to now? Sydney thought to herself as she sat in the car blindfolded, she had been in the car at least 20 minutes, and had spent most of it trying to get a hint, but Vaughn wouldn't budge. __It is kind of romantic. He wants our first date to be perfect. Well it's sort of like a first date; it's our third first date to be exact. First we had that one in Nice, when I was in SD-6, that didn't go too well. Then there was the one where I made dinner for him at my house, that went VERY well. And now here we are about to have another and if it's possible, this may go even better. _ Sydney thought to herself as she sat in the car blindfolded, she had been in the car at least 20 minutes, and had spent most of it trying to get a hint, but Vaughn wouldn't budge. 

"We're here Sydney" Vaughn announced as Sydney felt the car take a sharp turn and stop.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" Sydney asked straining her ears for some hint at where she was. Was that? No, it couldn't be. Or could it? Vaughn took the blindfold off Sydney and her lips slowly curved into a smile. It had been a horse whinny. In front of Sydney was a small stable. Sydney hadn't been riding (for pleasure) since she was little. She had only mentioned that to Vaughn once, and he remembered.

"_So what did you do when you were little?" Vaughn asked one morning lying next to Sydney in bed._

"_What?"_

"_When you were younger, what were your hobbies?"_

"_You know we have the most interesting pillow talk"_

_Vaughn laughed, "Fine then don't answer my question"_

_Sydney smiled and gave in "I did a lot, my dad and nanny liked to keep me busy"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Language classes" Sydney said with a smile "I played some sports, none of which I did that seriously, just an attempt to socialize me, I stopped playing most of them by middle school"_

"_What sports?"_

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"_Just curious, that's all"_

"_Soccer, dancing, running, horseback riding, and a few other things I don't really remember."_

"_Horseback riding?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_I don't know I just don't see you as a horse back riding kind of girl"_

_Sydney laughed, "I loved it, but my nanny, as sweet as she was, couldn't stand the horses, she didn't like animals really, that's why I never had any pets." _

"_So what sports did you stick with?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_You said you dropped most of them"_

"_I did a bit of dancing, but mainly track. What did you do?"_

"_I played basket ball for a while, I use to horseback ride with my mother. She has two horses at her house in France"_

"_We'll have to go riding sometime"_

"_We will" Vaughn promised._

Sydney looked up as Vaughn opened her door "Vaughn…" Sydney said quietly as she climbed out of the car.

"I know…" Vaughn kissed her temple and was about to move to her mouth but was cut off.

"Mr. Marcs, right on time!" A man yelled as he led two horses out of the stable.

Vaughn turned around "Mr. Micelli, this is-"

"I know, I know Hannah right?"

"Yes" Vaughn said smiling.

"He talked about you quite a bit ms. Jones"

"Is everything set?" Vaughn asked knowing Sydney would make fun of him later for talking about her to some man practically a stranger.

"Yes, these are Belle and Neige" He said pointing to the black and white horses that stood behind him.

"Thank you" Vaughn said giving Sydney a hand up onto the black mare, then got onto his horse.

"Have a nice time," The man said stepping back.

"We will"

Vaughn led the way into the woods and down the trail.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see"

"You're impossible. You know that right?"

Vaughn laughed, "I know"

"Let's race" Sydney announced.

"What?"

Vaughn looked back but only in time to see Sydney fly past him. His own horse immediately took off after the other one keeping right behind it. Vaughn clicked his tongue and moved his horse so it ran next to Sydneys'.

"You're not winning that easily!" Vaughn yelled.

"Oh yes I am!" Sydney pulled ahead once again jumping a log.

"This way Syd!" Vaughn yelled pulling onto a smaller trail. Sydney sighed "Cheater!" She turned the horse and ran it through the woods coming out in front of Vaughn. Soon the trail disappeared all together and she stopped. "Do you even know where we are?"

Vaughn stopped beside her. "Yeah, just follow me." Vaughn signaled his horse to start at a walk again and Sydney followed slowly looking up at the trees around her.

"You like it?" Vaughn asked.

"Of course I do, this was a great idea for a date"

"This isn't the actual date, this is just getting to the date"

"What?"

"You'll see" Vaughn taunted.

With in the minute, Vaughn and Sydney came into a small clearing on the edge of a crystal clear pond. "Vaughn…" Sydney said staring around in awe.

Vaughn dismounted from his own horse and walked over to Sydney "You hungry?" Vaughn asked and Sydney got off her own horse and tied it up next to Vaughn's. "Yeah but where-" Sydney started asking before seeing a picnic basket laying by the pond with a lantern and large basket on it.

"You are amazing" Sydney said walking over to the blanket.

"Thank you" Vaughn walked up behind Sydney wrapping his arms around her.

"This is… beautiful"

"I know"

"How'd you know about this place?"

"The friend that I mentioned, the one who use to live here, this is his uncle"

"He doesn't remember you right?" Sydney said slightly worried.

"No, but I was able to convince him to help me set up the perfect date for my girlfriend."

"You're amazing" Sydney said turning around and kissing Vaughn.

"I thought you were hungry?" Vaughn asked breaking the kiss.

"I can wait" Sydney whispered before pulling Vaughn back into the kiss.

* * *

"Can I say again; this is REALLY good."

"I'm glad you like it" Vaughn laughed taking another croissant.

"This whole date Vaughn… this has been perfect."

Sydney shifted slightly and rested her head on his shoulder and Vaughn fed her a piece of croissant.

"We can stay out here as long as you like, I told Greg I would put the horses away for him."

Sydney wrapped her arms around Vaughn's waist and he placed his arm around her. "You cold?"

"A bit, but I'm fine"

"Okay" Vaughn kissed Sydneys head and looked up at the moon.

"It's beautiful"

"So are you" Vaughn turned and started to kiss Sydney again.

Once they had finished Sydney turned back looking back at the horses "I want a horse" Sydney said turning back and smiling to Vaughn.

"Really?"

"Yes" Sydney said giving a determined look like a little girl who just decided she was going to be a movie star or grow up to be queen.

Vaughn laughed "Well maybe one day"

"I want one now…" Sydney said jokingly. Sydney looked back and pointed to the mare she had been riding "I want that one"

"Sydney you got a dog this morning and now you want a horse, I think you have a problem"

Sydney laughed "Just a tiny one"

"Instead of being the cat woman you'll be the lady with a million pets"

"And you'll be the man cleaning up after them"

Vaughn kissed Sydney's head "Finding jobs may help to achieve this new dream we have Syd"

"Maybe…"

"We'll get a horse one day Syd."

"When we have a kid they are so getting a pony"

"Oh so now we're going to have a kid? When did we make this decision?"

"I made it. I figured since we're trying the whole domestic thing"

"You mean not risking our lives in various countries every other day?"

"Yeah"

"So do we have to pick up the puppy tonight?" Vaughn asked remembering the first member of the zoo he imagined his house may end up being one day.

"No Jill's dropping her off tomorrow morning." Sydney paused "Are you sure you don't mind the puppy?"

"No, I can't wait to meet the puppy"

Sydney smiled "I'm happy"

"Good" Vaughn paused "Let's head home"

"Why? It's beautiful here"

"Because I want my one last night alone with you."

Sydney laughed, "The puppy won't interrupt our sex life Vaughn."

"You want to bet?"

"I can just see it now, us waiting for the puppy to fall asleep before sneaking back to our room."

"Exactly! No more going at it on the floor!"

"We never went at it on the floor!"

"But we could have"

Sydney laughed. "You're pathetic."

Truth is, nothing had happened between her and Vaughn, it hadn't seemed time yet, but somehow this date changed everything, it brought them back to being truly girlfriend and boyfriend, not just friends running from the law.

The car ride home seemed much shorter than the blindfolded ride there and Sydney and Vaughn quickly made their way inside but Sydney stopped half way to the bedroom.

"What is it Syd?"

"I don't know exactly, but we just ran into our house… and I don't know, it feels like OUR house." Sydney paused "I sound crazy"

"No Sydney, I know exactly what you mean" Vaughn said wrapping his arms around her.

**

* * *

A/N- Sorry again that this chapter took a while to get up. I try to update in order. Sadly I won't be able to update anything for a while since I'm going away over the weekend then I have a million projects due next week So the earliest I will be able to get anything up is next Friday night or Saturday. Sorry I'm making people wait so long ((if anyone even cares lol))**


	5. Chapter five

**A/N**- SO SO sorry it took me so long to update, but updates will be at least once a week soon, because I finished one of my fictions and another only has only one more chapter. And I'm really worried I've lost everyone reading so I'd really appreciate a quick review even if all it says is "That was good" or that sucked" or even just a nice "hi."

**AliasIsMyLife**- Aww thanks :)

**SuperDuck123**- lol glad you liked it, and this one only took 5 years thank you!

**vaughn is hot**- yeah I re read it and it does have boring points, but I promised some people a fluff chap, and I will admit I'm not the best fluff writer ((I'm not the best writer period lol, but fluff is a weak point)). I won't attempt that again lol.

**SV4eva**- lol I'm glad you like it. Please keep reviewing.

**alias-sydney93001**- lol those are some lucky puppies! Lol.

* * *

"Jillian that was delicious"

"It really was" Sydney said helping Jill to take the plates into the kitchen as Vaughn picked up a screaming Anna. Vaughn bounced the baby in his arms gently, quickly calming her down.

"Took me three months to figure that one out." Jillian said looking back at Vaughn.

"My neighbor had 4 kids. I babysat all of them when they were babies. I eventually caught on."

Jillian smiled rinsing off the last plate before placing it in the dishwasher and walking over with Sydney back to the table. She took her daughter from Vaughn's arms as Sydney sat down.

"I'm just going to put Anna into bed I'll be right back."

"I'll help" Sydney said getting back up.

"Okay" Jillian led the way into Anna's room and placed her down to change her into pajamas.

"So does your mother baby-sit her a lot?" Sydney asked grabbing some of Anna's PJ's and handing them to Jill.

"Only when I'm at work, and even then it's endless groaning. But I need someone to watch Anna, so..."

"So you haven't gone out with your friends since she was born?"

"I haven't gone out with friends since they found out I was pregnant."

"That's horrible."

"I didn't expect any of them to stick around. Plus I moved soon after I found out about having a baby."

"Why?" Sydney asked as Jillian finished dressing Anna.

"I lived in an apartment with my boyfriend."

"He left you?"

"No" Jillian said quickly then paused "Actually I left him. He was very devoted to work and… I couldn't hold him down."

Sydney nodded "Well how about Alec watches Anna tomorrow? You and me can drive into Lille and spend the day."

"I couldn't do that to him." Jillian gently placed Anna who was already half asleep into the crib.

"He'd be happy to do it. How about it?

Jillian thought for a moment "That would be nice…"

"Then it's settled" Sydney walked out into the living room where Vaughn was waiting on the couch.

"You're baby sitting tomorrow Alec."

"I am?"

"You really don't have to" Jillian said quickly.

"I really don't mind" Vaughn said standing up.

"How about you bring Anna over around nine thirty tomorrow? Then we can head to Lille." Sydney said as Vaughn stood up.

"Sounds great." Jillian said with a smile.

"Well we should get going, thanks again for dinner" Vaughn said putting his arm around Sydney's waist.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night" Vaughn and Sydney said as they walked outside closing the door behind them.

"I liked that." Vaughn said as they slowly made their way down the street to their own home.

"Me too. This may work out even better than I expected it too."

"You didn't expect us to make friends?"

"No, it's not that… I don't know what I was expecting, but I like what we're getting."

Vaughn smiled "Me too Syd, me too"

Sydney ran up the walk to unlock the house and walk into the dark living room Vaughn soon following closing the door behind him. Sydney walked over to the desk and turned on the light to reveal pictures from back home. "I wonder how he is…" Sydney said as Vaughn walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Eric or your father?"

"Both"

"They're probably fine Syd…"

"It's the probably part that worries me."

"Look, your hairs brown" Vaughn said motioning to an old picture of him and Sydney. Sydney touched her now red hair "Well brown in my old life, blond as Julia and I figured red was the way to go, cause I don't know how long I could pull off black hair" Vaughn laughed and kissed Sydneys neck.

"We're both going to have a long day tomorrow."

"All the more reason we should head into bed now."

Sydney laughed "Fine, fine" Sydney turned out the light and let Vaughn lead her to the bedroom.

* * *

Sydney finished her make-up as she listened to Vaughn answer the door.

"Hey" Vaughn greeted opening the door to reveal Jillian and Anna.

"Hey, Hannah ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready" Sydney called from upstairs before grabbing her purse and walking downstairs.

"Morning" Jillian said to Sydney then turned back to Vaughn "Are you sure your okay with her?"

Vaughn smiled "Yes, we'll be fine" Vaughn said as he took Anna from Jillian.

After a 90-minute drive Sydney and Jillian arrived in a rainy Lille.

"Well, let's try and make the most of it" Sydney said after they ran into a store.

"Of course, a little rain never hurt anyone" Jillian said looking around then following Sydney as she started toward one section of the store.

"So you and Alec, how long have you been dating?" Jillian asked getting back to the subject she and Sydney had last talked about in the car.

Sydneys mind raced, she had to come up with something fast "Two years" She lied.

"Really? You two plan to get married" Jillian paused "Never mind it isn't my place."

"No it's fine. I don't know the answer though"

"Well if he proposed tonight, would you say yes?" Jillian asked as she looked through some blouses.

Sydney thought this over longer than she meant to.

"You don't have to answer"

"I think I would…Yeah I would."

Jillian smiled handing a blouse to Sydney "This would look nice with your hair Hannah."

Sydney held it up and first thought, _this won't go with… wait no it would go with red hair_.

"Thanks" She said with a smile.

After Jillian and Sydney finished looking at clothes for themselves they went and got some things for Anna, even if it was supposed to be Jillian's day off of "mommy-duty".

"Lets go grab some coffee" Sydney said checking her watch "Maybe someone there can tell us when this rain will end."

"Okay" They put their bags in the car before running across the street to a café and ordering their drinks.

"Would you mind telling us when this rain is supposed to end? If you've seen the forecast." Jillian asked the waiter as he brought drink over.

"There are flood warnings for this afternoon mame, so I'm guessing it will be a while."

"Thank you" Sydney and Jillian said as he walked away.

"Maybe we should head back now, so we don't get stuck."

Sydney nodded "You're probably right."

* * *

"Anna… Anna" Vaughn said as he held the stuffed bear out in front of Anna "Look at this sweetie." Vaughn laughed as Anna smiled reaching out for the toy.

"Aww you're such a good girl. Better than any baby I've ever met" Vaughn said pulling her into his arms and cradling her gently. "I want my baby to be like you when me and Sydney have one." Anna coincidently gave Vaughn a look and he laughed "Okay okay, if we have one, but I think with our new life, once we get married" Vaughn got the look again "If we get married, I think she'll want a baby, I do at least" Vaughn tickled Anna causing her to laugh "Now you tell nobody about this conversation you hear? It's our secret."

* * *

"No Jill we're back so early, you were supposed to have a day off not the morning off."

"No Hannah, it's really fine."

"Jillian"

"Hannah"

Jillian smiled "Fine, we can go back to my house."

Jillian and Sydney walked inside and Sydneys eyes fell on a row of pictures then focused on one of a young man. "Is this Anna's father?"

Jillian laughed "No, that's my brother."

Jillian disappeared into her room and came out holding a picture "This is him…"

Sydney saw the picture and her throat tightened but she quickly smiled to make sure Jillian didn't suspect anything.

"Cute isn't he?" Jillian asked taking the picture back.

"Yeah."

"We were dating two years before I got pregnant."

"You said he was always away on business?"

"Yeah, but he came here, every free day he had."

"Sounds nice" Sydney said forcing another smile. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Sydney asked holding her purse at her side.

"Sure, right down the hall"

"Thanks" Sydney said smiling. She walked down the hall and after waiting a moment turned on the water then pulled out her cell and dialed Vaughn. "Call me back in a minute."

"Syd? What is it?"

"Just call me okay?"

"Okay"

Sydney hung up and walked back into the living room. "So what do you want to do?" Sydney asked sitting down.

"I don't know, you want anything to eat?" Jillian asked walking into the kitchen.

"No thanks" Just as Sydney said this, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered in French then switched to English ignoring Vaughn asking her what was going on.

"No I'm sorry, I forgot all about that. Of course, I'll see you soon." Sydney sighed, turning to Jillian as she hung up "I have to go, I'm so sorry."

"Oh is something wrong?"

"No, I just forgot I'm supposed to get a bunch of things done today…but I'll do it tomorrow."

"No Hannah, go."

"I'm so sorry Jillian."

"No it's fine; I had a wonderful time today"

"Well, Alec can watch Anna for the rest of the day."

"No I'll grab her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Sydney and Jillian walked back to Sydney's house quietly, back when she was on a mission keeping cool would have been so easy, but they had thought they were finally free, and suddenly they found themselves being pulled back.

"Are you okay Hannah?"

"I just feel bad to ditch you like this." She said.

"No Hannah, it's really fine."

Sydney smiled as she walked up shaking her umbrella off before walking into the house with Jill.

"Hey Alec!"

Vaughn walked into the living room a sleeping Anna in his arms.

"Hey what are you two doing back?" He asked pretending the strange call with Sydney didn't happen.

"Flood warnings" Sydney said simply taking Anna from Vaughn as he started to collect Anna's things scattered around the living room.

"Well you're welcome to stay Jillian." Vaughn said knowing Sydney probably already tried this and Jillian would turn him down.

"No it's fine" Jillian took Anna and put her in the carriage.

"I had a great time Jillian; we'll have to do this again when it's better weather"

"We will" Jillian said as she headed outside with Anna and Sydney walked behind her to close the door "Bye"

"Bye you two. And thanks Alec, for watching Anna"

Sydney closed the door and after a moment Vaughn sat down on the couch. "What happened Syd?" He asked a worried tone in his voice.

"Jillian's… Anna's… Jill showed me a picture of Anna's father…"

"So? What happened?"

"It's Sark"

**

* * *

A/N- Wow I don't know why I had so much trouble writing this chapter… But it was REALLY hard for some reason, I got stuck on everything it seemed, but I hope you liked this. PLEASE review!**

And please tell me what you think about Sark. I was planning on bringing him into the story but if everyone hates him I won't and if you really have strong feelings about him please tell me, cause I don't know how much he'll be in it yet.


	6. chapter six

**A/N- **Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it! ((And yes, Sark is in this chapter, and will pop in and out of a few more, but he's just here because of something that will happen in the end of the story. I'm not saying he specifically is going to do something, but something involving him will happen))

**brenda-wood-** I'm really glad you like the twist. I was afraid everyone hated it :(

**diveprincess**- I'm really really really glad you like it, I hope you keep reading and try to review:)

**katejones2005-** Yay I'm glad you like it, I really really am.

**Natalie-** Don't worry, I'm not sure exactly how much he'll be in, but I don't plan to do any more chapters with him in it as much as in this one.

**alias-sydney93001-** it's me, don't worry I'm an S/V fan till death lol.

**SuperDuck123-** Sorry to keep you waiting so long but here's the next chapter. Now I'm off to go get me some caramel ;)

**Thanks to everyone who read, and if you forgot to review last time, I hope you do this time!**

_

* * *

No, why did this have to happen. Why now? Why right when we had settled into our new life?_

"Well I'm sorry you can't come over now to meet him Hannah, I hope you feel better." Jillian said, disappointment obvious in her voice.

"Mmmm hmmm." Was all Sydney could say before muttering good-bye, hanging up and running outside to pull Vaughn in from the yard where he was playing with Jackie.

"What is it Syd?" Vaughn asked putting a hand on her worried face.

"Sark…"

"What about him… He doesn't even know where Jillian is, he won't be a problem." Vaughn assured her for what felt like the thousandth time in the last few weeks since they found out about Sark being Anna's father.

"He is now." Sydney said a tear running down her cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"Jillian just called… Sark found her and he's there now…" Sydney took a breath "She wanted us to come meet him…"

"We can't do that."

"I know…"

"We should probably start planning where we're going next…"

Sydney nodded her head slowly "Yeah…" she said quietly as she began to cry more.

"Syd." Vaughn said quietly pulling her into a hug.

They stood there like that for about five minutes before the doorbell rang.

"Yeah?" Vaughn called out pulling away a bit from Sydney.

"It's me Mr. Vaughn" Sark's voice called in before walking inside, leaving the door open behind him. "Jillian said you two wouldn't be able to stop by to meet me."

Sydney and Vaughn stared coldly at Sark before asking the obvious question.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw your picture in Jillian's house, and I pieced things together."

"Why do you have to bother her?" Sydney said shaking her head.

"Bother her? I must say, I don't think she was at all upset to see me, she seemed quite happy when she saw me in fact."

"It's you Sark, you'll screw things up for her."

"And for you?"

"You've already screwed things up for me."

"Now why would you say that?"

"You're not that stupid."

"Hey!" Jillian called from the doorway and stepped inside. "What are you guys talking about?"

Sydney cast a glance at Sark before turning to Jillian, "Nothing really" Sydney said switching back to French.

"I see you met Julian"

"You gave her your real name? Surprising." Vaughn muttered in English so Jillian couldn't understand.

Jillian smiled handing Anna to Sark, which made Sydney bite her lower lip.

"I brought you over some soup I made Hannah."

Vaughn walked over taking it "Thanks so much Jillian."

Jillian looked around "Did I interrupt something?"

"No not at all love." Sark said balancing Anna in his arms.

"We were just talking about America. It's kind of weird to speak in English after being here a while." Sydney said crossing her arms so she wouldn't snatch Anna from Sark. _Cry; Scream bloody murder._ Sydney silently willed Anna. And after a minute Anna started whining. _Okay, not screaming, but good enough._

"Well I'll take Anna home, it's about time for her nap anyway. I'll see you all later, how about dinner?"

Sydney opened her mouth to answer that she couldn't but Jillian cut her off beaming with the chance to bring her friends and the man she had loved together "About 6:30 will work great" She said taking Anna from Sark's arms and smiling "I'll see everyone later"

"You're planning to leave aren't you?" Sark said turning back to Sydney and Vaughn as Jillian and Anna left.

"You know we are. Of what we know you've already called the covenant and they are on their way here." Vaughn looked out the window before turning back to Sark.

"You really think I would put Jillian in that danger?"

"What?" Vaughn asked almost astonished that Sark would make that up.

"If they were ever unhappy with me the could go for her or Anna, I would never do that."

"You don't care about them Sark" Sydney said shaking her head "You're not capable of feelings like that."

"That which I wanted was that which I never had until Jillian. She loved me-"

"You tricked her into it." Sydney accused.

"What would I have to get from that?"

"I'm not sure yet; but something."

Sark nodded "Well if you really want to run Ms. Bristow I can't stop you, but it looks like you have quite a cozy life here."

"I don't believe you. I have no good reason to."

"Well at least come to dinner, then do as you like Ms. Bristow. Jillian so excited, I doubt you wish to ruin that."

"You bastard, using her like that."

"I'm not using anyone Ms. Jones. I'm going to head back to Jillian and my daughter, I hope we'll see you two tonight." Sark smirked before putting his sunglasses on and walking outside.

* * *

"I'm not sure what we're doing here." Sydney said quietly to Vaughn as they walked up the brick walk to Jillian's house.

"We're here on a very small chance he was telling the truth, if we can avoid moving again Syd. We should. We're risking our cover when we do that." Vaughn paused, "And I'm really starting to like it here."

"You have your gun?" She said even more quietly and Vaughn touched his jacket signaling where it was.

"Hannah" Jillian greeted opening the door as Sydney and Vaughn walked inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jillian offered as Sark walked in from the kitchen, Anna in his arms.

"No thank you." Sydney and Vaughn answered airily as they watched Sark put Anna into her swing.

"Hannah, Alec. I'm happy you could make it to dinner."

"Us too" They lied following Sark and Jillian into the dining room.

"Anna seems to have taken to Julian hasn't she?" Jillian smiled as every took their seats at the table.

"Yes, Jillian that's wonderful." Sydney said with a smile to Jillian, then turning to Sark she added in English. "But she isn't a very picky child."

Sark, Sydney and Vaughn laughed to keep Jillian from suspecting anything. "Im sorry Jill, I was just making reference to a show back home." Sydney said so Jillian wouldn't feel left out.

"Of course" Jillian smiled as she began to serve the meal.

Sydney and Vaughn sat stiffly through out most of the dinner. Jillian seemed fascinated in the stories and jokes Sark told her. All Sydney wanted to do was tell Jillian the truth about Sark and get her and Anna far away from him. At one point catching Vaughn's eyes she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"You two have been quite quiet tonight" Jillian finally noticed "Are you still feeling ill Hannah?"

"No I'm fine Jillian."

Sark smiled engulfed (Sydney was assuming pretending to be engulfed, for a reason she had yet to determine) in one of Jillian's stories. Sark checked his cell phone as it began to vibrate in his pocket.

"I have to take this" Sark said standing up and excusing himself from the table. Just as he left Anna started to cry.

"I'll get her." Sydney volunteered, walking over and picking Anna up. "She just needs to be changed." Sydney lied; this gave her the perfect opportunity to see what Sark was up to.

Sydney walked down the hall and quickly dropped Anna off in her crib before placing herself outside the door of Jillian's bedroom where Sark had closed the door and was talking on the phone. Sydney knew Vaughn would keep Jillian busy while she's listening to Sark.

"Yes… he double crossed us?… what did he get?… what do you propose we do about this?…Well kill him…Yes about her… you say she has a family?…yes, take them in…no don't kill them, only if she refuses to cooperate. We may need her in the future… Now do not contact me for the rest of the night and I expect all of this to go smoothly… Well if it doesn't it's your head on the line... I'll check in tomorrow morning after my flight leaves."

"You get the information you wanted Ms. Bristow?" Sark asked opening the door and smirking at the fact he found Sydney listening outside.

"You threatening someone's family? Yet you claim to care for Jillian and Anna?"

"It's how the world works agent Bristow… I mean Ms. Jones. That's why their existence will remain secret. To protect them."

"Why don't I trust you?"

"You will in time."

"I'll never be that stupid."

Anna crying interrupted Sydney and Sark. Sydney walked in discovering this time Anna did need to be changed.

"Tell them I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

"So what do you want to do Syd?" Vaughn asked as they walked inside closing the door behind them.

"I don't know Vaughn… I don't know."

"Can we trust him? If he really doesn't want anyone to find Jillian and Anna then we may be safe here…"

"Maybe… but if…"

"I know Sydney, I know."

* * *

Sark walked down the isle of the plane the next morning and took his seat silently.

Once the plane took off he leaned forward to the seats in front of him "Long time no see." He said sarcastically.

**

* * *

A/N- Okay that's where I'm ending it, I really nervous about this chapter, one I'm hoping people don't mind the addition of Sark. I had told how he was the father of Anna and I didn't want to just leave it. And if you think Sark was being too nice, in the show he says to Neil Caplan in endgame, "I'm like anyone Mr. Caplan, What I want is that which I never had." That's what the line "That which I wanted was that which I never had…" is off of. I think he may have been referring to someone who cared for him. ((Because he previously said I was sent away at a very young age))**

Also I'm just worried people don't hate it lol. If you don't like the Sark be patient. We'll be getting back to focusing more on Sydney/Vaughn REALLY soon. ((To anyone who's really tired, or just kind of slow today; that means next chapter.))

**P.S**- Everyone that's read my story "Second Chance at Santa Barbara", the sequel is finally being written, the title is "Wedding in Santa Barbara". That should be out this weekend.


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N-** Thanks to everyone who read last chapter, and to the three who reviewed; I hope I can get more to review this chapter. Sorry it took a bit to come out, I was going to write it yesterday, but I was in a bad mood, and I promised you fluff so it had to wait. So here's the next chapter please remember to review!

**alias-sydney93001**- Em this is me, not even I know for sure what will happen lol.

**SuperDuck123-** I ddin't forget about the dog… but she isn't in this chapter.

**twinmuse-** thanks :) I'm really glad you like it.

* * *

"So where have you been Julian?" Irina Derevko asked turning around to face Sark. 

"No where important." He said accepting a glass of wine from the flight attendant.

"Why did you have us pick you up in Lille then? I thought you were on your way to Belgium last I heard."

"I got side tracked."

"By what?"

"A little bubbly, and some women."

"Julian you have work to do, and you let some women distract you?"

"Yes, I think I deserve a little vacation once and a while."

"When's the last vacation I took Julian? And I would think I deserve one more than you do."

"I'm sorry Irina, I'll get my work done first next time."

"Did you at least get the information we needed?"

"Yes, I sent an associate of mine, he took care of our problem and we'll pick what we need up from him when we stop in Paris."

"He better not have screwed this up."

"He won't have Irina, don't worry I talked to him, he knows his life is on the line."

* * *

"I thought a day out would help you relax Syd." 

"It does, it does." Sydney lied.

"Syd, come on, please try to relax."

"Maybe if you tell me where we're going." Sydney said leaning against the seat of the car as she looked out the window.

"You'll see soon enough." Vaughn said looking around the streets of Lille. It was with in minutes that he pulled into a mini golf course.

"What?" Sydney said a smile replacing the distracted look previously on her face.

"I always wanted to take you mini golfing." Vaughn said with a smile.

"I can't believe you."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do. I just can't believe it."

Vaughn walked over taking Sydneys hand, led her over to where he quickly got two tickets.

* * *

"Wow, you really suck at mini golfing." 

"Well I'm so disappointed, I can't hit a bright pink ball through a windmill."

Sydney laughed hitting her neon blue golf ball into the hole.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Vaughn mumbled as he finally got his through the windmill and into the hole.

"Why did I let you pick the ball colors?" Vaughn asked as he looked at his picking it up out of the cup.

"Because you love me."

"Yeah, I forgot about that." Vaughn said wrapping his arm around Sydney as the continued to the next hole.

"So where do you want to eat?" Vaughn asked as they finished up the last hole.

"I don't know." Sydney said folding up the chart with their scores and putting it in her purse.

"Well it's your choice Syd, where do you want to eat?"

"Let's just find somewhere where we can eat outside."

Vaughn nodded "easy enough."

Though Vaughn had figured it would be easy enough, it was peak lunch hour and it took them almost 45 minutes to find somewhere they could eat outside.

"This is delicious." Sydney said holding some of her food out to Vaughn and he took a bite with a smile.

"Isn't it?" Sydney prompted.

"Yes, it's great."

"What are you staring at?" Sydney asked after a few minutes had passed.

"You." Vaughn answered simply.

Sydney smiled with a light laugh. "And why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful."

This caused Sydney to smile more "Thank you, you're not too bad yourself."

"Sometimes I still can't believe I have you back."

"Same here."

"I woke up in the middle of the night the other night, and just laid there watching you."

"I would say that was freaky if I hadn't done the same thing myself before."

Vaughn smiled grabbing Sydney's hand.

"Are we heading home?" Sydney asked a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

"No, we have one more place before we go home."

She looked slightly disappointed at this but asked, "Where are we going?"

"You don't expect me to answer that; do you?" Vaughn said sipping his iced tea.

"No."

* * *

Vaughn smiled leaning on the rail as he watched Sydney glide in circles on the ice closing her eyes and spreading her arms out. Finally she opened her eyes noticing him watching her. 

"You're watching me again."

Vaughn smiled stepping onto the ice and skating over to her, "I know."

"How'd you get this place for us?"

"I pleaded with the owner, don't bother yourself with it, I just wanted this to be perfect."

Sydney smiled "It is."

Vaughn smiled back, they hadn't yet gotten to the part he wanted to be perfect. He took her hand and started skating around the rink.

"I stole something from you." Vaughn said stopping in the middle of the ice.

"When?" Sydney asked stopping where she was.

"About a year and a half ago."

"Before…" Sydney slowly went over to Vaughn.

"I wanted to do something special."

"Do what special Vaughn? What did you take? What for?"

Vaughn reached into his pocket and brought out a small black velvet box, opening it to reveal a three stone diamond ring. Silence lingered in the air for what seemed like an hour before Sydney finally said "Vaughn…" in a questioning tone.

"I had this made before you disappeared… I've had it with me ever since…"

Sydney covered her mouth "Isn't this too soon?"

"Everyone thinks I'm going to propose any day now, I mean supposedly we've been dating two years. Plus we're in this for the long hull Syd, I don't see why we shouldn't start building a real life."

Sydney just watched him.

"I love you, and I always will, I don't think I could have resisted from this any longer, I've been waiting to do it since I met you."

Sydney smiled; forgetting she was on ice went to take a step forward and fell into Vaughn's arms. She straightened her self out before once again connecting her eyes with his.

"You think this is a bad idea?" he asked nervously, still holding the ring out.

"No, I don't"

"But?"

Sydney smiled taking the ring and sliding it onto her finger, perfect fit. "But nothing, I couldn't be happier to marry you."

Vaughn smiled wrapping his arms around Sydney and kissing her, they remained like that for what felt like eternity, an eternity both were happy to remain in.

"So what did you steal?" Sydney asked resting her head on Vaughn's chest, her arms wrapped around him.

Vaughn stepped back and took Sydneys left hand pointing to the diamonds, "Past, present and future" Vaughn said slowly as he pointing to the diamonds. Vaughn took a deep breath, as if what he was about to tell her may make her rethink her acceptance.

"I took your old ring."

He took the ring? Should she be mad about this? Should she be mad he stole from her? Should she be mad he was bringing Danny, and all those painful memories into their new life? Should she give the ring back, wanting something only from him, or take this as a sign they shouldn't be getting married? Sydney nodded signaling Vaughn to continue.

"You have a past Syd, we both know that; and though that may be kind of awkward at times, and even have painful memories… We may not have ever met… at the most we would have worked together at the CIA if your father ever told you the truth, or we brought down SD-6… which I doubt would have happened by now if you weren't a part of everything. This stone not only symbolizes your past, but how we came to be… I know it's kind of screwed up but…"

"Thank you Vaughn." Sydney said wrapping her arms around him. "I love it, so much."

"You're not mad?" Vaughn asked taking her hands.

"Do I look mad?" Sydney asked smiling.

* * *

"So how did you steal it? How did you even know I still had it?" Sydney asked while they drove home. 

"I was looking for a picture of us when you were in the shower one time; it was to go in an antique frame I got you. When I pulled a box out of your closet I assumed it had pictures, and it had some, but mainly stuff from your past."

"You didn't have any pictures of us?"

"It was when I was moving, everything was packed, and your birthday was with in a few days I think."

Sydney nodded. "You stole it then?"

"No, when I began my little excursion for a ring, nothing seemed special enough. So I decided I wanted to make a custom one, when I started to plan what it would look like I remembered you had Danny's ring still. At first I figured it was a tasteless thing to do, but I kept getting drawn back to that idea."

"So you snuck into my house and stole the ring."

"While you were on a mission. I am… was a spy Syd, I do know how to sneak around."

Sydney smiled resting her head on Vaughn's shoulder, this was perfect, or as close as they could get to perfect.

**

* * *

A/N-**Hope you guys liked it, and see no evil cliffhanger, so be nice and review. Pretty please? With sugar and ice cream and caramel… mmm caramel cakes lol (only people who have read "Can it stay this way" will get my little joke) 

Well please review! And next chapter will be out ASAP.


	8. Chapter eight

**A/N**- Okay Vaughn and Sydney are starting work now at school. I don't really know the French school system so I'm just basing it off the American one. Hope people don't mind too much. And Sydneys experience as an American in a foreign school is based off of what happened to my friend when she went to an English school for a few days as a student exchange program. Mainly everyone was fascinated by her, lol.

* * *

"So you ready for the first day?" Jillian asked grabbing her briefcase from next to the door and walking outside with Vaughn and Sydney. 

"We can't thank you enough for helping us get these jobs Jillian."

"It's nothing Hannah, it'll be fun working with you two."

Vaughn checked his watch. "We should get going, it won't look too good if we're late."

Sydney smiled following Vaughn out to their car parked in the driveway, "We'll see you there."

Sydney and Vaughn separated once arriving at the school. Sydney headed up to the third floor and found her classroom. Setting her bag on the desk, Sydney sat down pulling out the copies of the lesson plan she had to hand out to her students.

"Are you the American teacher?" A girl asked walking into the room.

Sydney looked up. "Is it that obvious?"

The girl smiled "A bit, plus you're the only one with an accent. The other two new teachers don't have an accent."

Sydney nodded "I'm Ms. Jones. Are you in this homeroom?"

"No, I'm in Mr. Marc's homeroom. Everyone was just trying to figure out who you are."

Sydney nodded holding back a smile. "Um, okay."

"Bye." The girl said before returning to her friends in the hall.

Sydney shook her head leaning back in her seat.

Vaughn stood in front of his first period class and started off in English. "Welcome to fluency in English; the advanced English course. I'd like to welcome all of you to my class. My name is Mr. Marcs. This class will be conducted primarily in English, only speaking French when absolutely necessary." Vaughn paused looking around the class. "Does everyone understand?" Vaughn asked, this time in French. He received a few blank stares but mainly the students nodded.

The class at first carried on a discussion in English, describing their summers. Vaughn then assigned a paper for homework.

Vaughn stopped one girl on the way out of class. "You're very advanced in English, and the youngest in the class. I was just wondering why this was, did you stay in America or something?"

"My dad wanted me to learn it when I was little. He needs it a lot for work." She paused "You're a lot more fluent than our last English teacher."

"In French or English?"

"English. He was slow and his accent was horrible."

Vaughn nodded, "Can you tell me, since a lot of kids didn't speak up today. Is the rest of the class advanced as you?"

"A few, but most only started it a few years ago."

Vaughn nodded, "Thank you-" Vaughn checked the seating chart. "-Genevieve."

"Gen is fine." She looked up as the bell rang. "Can I have a pass?"

"Sure." Vaughn said taking out a piece of paper and a pen. "What class you going to?"

The girl checked her schedule quickly "Calculus. Ms. Jones's class."

"I thought you were only a sophomore? Are you allowed to take calculus?"

"Yeah, I was home schooled until high school, I got ahead in math… and some other subjects."

Vaughn nodded handing her the pass "Goodbye Gen."

"Bye Mr. Marcs."

Gen rushed up to her next class handing the scribbled note to Sydney before taking her seat. Seeing the younger student Sydney checked her roster to the name on the pass.

"Okay, my name is Ms. Jones. Yes I am the American teacher. I got that question in homeroom and first period, and I'd prefer you focusing on math instead of my nationality." Sydney smiled to show though she had warned them when they first came into the class she wasn't that scary of a teacher.

She turned and quickly started to write a problem on the board. It wasn't very difficult but Sydney just wanted to make sure the students were where they should be. She watched as everyone started to work on the problem. Very few looked panicked so Sydney assumed they knew what they were doing. To Sydneys surprise the girl who had come in late was first to call out the answer. The tone of the girls voice was confident, not the unsure tone most students took when answering questions, especially on the first day. And as if seeing the surprise on Sydneys face the girl smirked before moving on to the next problem, which she also got correct.

Sydney finally met up with Vaughn at lunch thanking God they were covering the same shift that day.

"You sent some kid late to my class."

"Yeah." Vaughn smiled checking to make sure no one was around in the hall before kissing Sydney and proceeding with her to the cafeteria. "She speaks English fluently, I wanted to check if it was just her or the whole class."

"Just her?" Sydney asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She's also probably the smartest kid I have in my calculus class."

Sydney looked to one lunch table where one student was pointing Sydney out to her friends.

"They're fascinated I'm American."

Vaughn smiled, "Are you having trouble speaking French without the proper accent?" Vaughn said lowering his voice so students couldn't hear them.

"Eh, it feels weird, normally my job was to blend in." Sydney said speaking quietly as well.

"Well when you were in a rubber dress, you kind of stuck out."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"So are we leaving right after school?" Sydney asked changing the subject off of her blue rubber dress.

"No, I have a meeting with Dr. Marcucci."

"Okay, well I saw some trails in the woods outside, I'll go for a run while I wait for you."

"Okay, I'll meet you in your room once I'm ready to go."

"I'll see you then."

After school Sydney changed in the teachers' bathroom and headed out for the trails by the school. She ran slowly at first making sure to remember what turns she took so not to get lost. Sydney was mainly alone on the trails, passing a few people walking dogs, walking and some running like her. But the trails were mainly deserted because most people were at work and the students had gone home.

"Ms. Jones." Sydney heard her names called out and looked back seeing Genevieve running up behind her and soon next to her.

"Hello Gen."

"I didn't know you ran."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well we're looking for a new cross country coach."

"I don't know."

"Come on, don't stick us with Mr. Lucas again. I'm sorry but the man can barley walk."

"I'm not going to take this from him, I'm sure he enjoys it."

"He hates it, he's told us flat out. But they need someone to coach the girls team."

"I'm sorry."

Genevieve shook her head, "At least think about it?"

"Okay, I will." Sydney promised before Gen pulled out ahead of her.

_Now, the nice teacher I'm trying to be would let this girl pull ahead and think she could beat me in a race… But competitive side of me would kick showoff girl's ass._

Letting the competitive side take control Sydney took off easily running in front of Genevieve and preceding to greaten the space between them. Genevieve quickly sped up matching Sydneys pace. Though it was never "officially" declared Sydney and Genevieve spent the next fifteen minutes in a race. Once and a while Sydney tried to establish conversation but Gen would just respond with a mumble or not respond at all. When Sydney ended up at the school first she knew she had created a new enemy. Gen didn't seem like someone who would take being beaten well.

Sydney went up to her room and found Vaughn already waiting. "Have fun?" He asked standing up.

"That Gen girl hates me."

Vaughn gave Sydney a questioning look.

"I beat her in a race."

"You raced her?"

"At first I tried to talk, but she doesn't seem like the most social person."

"Oh… anything else interesting happen?"

"Not really… well she did ask me to be the new cross country coach."

"You going to do it?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not? I'm becoming assistant hockey coach."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I talked to the head coach, Mr. Grey, about it today."

"Okay, then maybe I'll do this."

"Cool."

"We should get going." Sydney said looking up at the clock.

"Yeah."

"We're having dinner with Jillian tonight." Vaughn said grabbing his briefcase.

"We are?"

"Yeah she stopped by here looking for you so she could invite us."

"Okay, well I need to get home look at some stuff for tomorrow and shower. So let's get going."

* * *

"So you guys have been engaged almost a month. And still no plans?" 

"Well, we were thinking something very small." Vaughn said taking Sydney's hand.

"Just family?"

"No, just our friends here."

"Not your family?"

"We don't have much to speak of, and we're not that close to them." Sydney said smiling at Jill. It was only a white lie; it wasn't the worst she had told. But it still frustrated her, it felt like she was lying to Francie again, and betraying her father and the relationship they had built up at the same time.

**

* * *

A/N-** I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but I really wanted to update it. I hope I don't lose readers over it, if anyone hates it please give constructive criticism, not just "that sucked". From now on all responses to reviews will be posted in my live journal, which you can get to by clicking on the link in my profile. I'll also be posting little previews to my future fictions and following chapters of my current ones. 


	9. Chapter nine

**A/N**- here's the next chapter, sorry it took me a bit to get out. Just so you know some time has passed, they've been in school for a bit over a month now.

Okay, I had started putting responses to reviews in my live journal, but I prefer doing them here. So for now I'm going back to responding in the next chapter.

**Jess**- Thanks:) I'm glad you like it! Please keep reviewing!

**s**- I've considered both options, and right now I think I know what I'm doing with Gen, but heck this is me and I'm always subject to changing my mind. So in short, you'll find out more and more about Gen over time.

**alias-sydney93001**- lol, thanks Em. And I did put that in, but you'll find out in this chapter, she has more similarities to Sydney, but also some differences as well.

**SuperDuck123****-** lol, don't worry they are coaches for now lol.

* * *

"Versaili out! Cunis in!" Vaughn yelled from the sidelines of the ice rink before picking up his ringing cell phone. 

"How's practice going?" Sydney asked once she heard him pick up.

"It's going good, yours?"

"They don't seem to appreciate having practice in the mornings, supposedly they only had them after school before."

"Well, knowing you, you're going to change that."

"I'm competitive, I can't change that." Sydney paused. "I didn't interrupt anything right?"

"No, they finished warm ups a bit ago so now I'm just watching and yelling."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh it is… Weiss would love this." He added as an after thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would. Well some of the girls are finishing up their last lap; I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye."

"Bye." Sydney hung up her cell phone as Gen ran in, a few girls trailing her.

"Nice job girls." Sydney complemented taking down their times on her chart.

"Thanks." The two who had been with Gen smiled taking sips of their water.

"Can I go once more?" Gen asked still standing on the side of the track.

"I don't want to ware you out Gen, remember you still have to go through the rest of the school day, you can't tire yourself out."

"Yeah, but I'm barley tired."

Sydney nodded giving in, partially just to get rid of the condescending girl. Gen immediately took off and Sydney watched as Gen lapped some of the girls that were at the back of the running group.

"She like a machine." One of the girls who had finished with Gen said looking up at Sydney.

"She's talented."

"Yeah, I guess, but she's like a machine, in school, sports, everything."

"Any particular reason you think she's like this?"

"Her dad, he always pushed her, and then after her mom died she went all out perfectionist, plus dropped all her friends."

Sydney nodded, guessing this girl had been one of the friends Genevieve had dropped.

"Well you girls can head back to the locker room. I'm just going to wait for the end of the group." Sydney watched as the majority of the team walked back toward the school and sent each group of girls that finished their laps, back to get ready for school.

"Gen wait up." Sydney said as Gen started to head back toward the school.

"You don't have to show off." Sydney said as she and Gen trailed the last group of girls heading toward the school.

"I wasn't" Gen said crossing her arms.

Sydney nodded.

"She died when I was 11."

"What?" Sydney said caught off guard.

"I'm sure Angie has told you, she's never known how to keep her mouth shut."

"No she…" Sydney started not wanting to get Angie in trouble.

"I really don't care that she did." Gen checked her watch, "I have to go, I have to review for a test I have first period." Gen took off at a jog toward the school and Sydney let her go taking a look back at the track, "This will be a long year." Sydney mumbled. Then she saw a bus pull up behind the school and the hockey team started to get off and she smiled walking over to Vaughn as he got off.

"Hey stranger." Vaughn said resisting the urge to put his arm around her because so far they had kept their relationship a secret from the students.

"How was your practice?" Sydney asked checking to make sure there were none of her girls left outside and her and Vaughn headed inside.

"It went well, yours?"

"Good, I found out a bit more on Gen."

"Really, she talked to you?"

"No, some girl on the team use to be friends with Gen."

"You sure it wasn't just rumors."

"Yeah, Gen confirmed it, then went to study for a test she has first period."'

Vaughn nodded, "We have a game after school, and I'm catching a ride from Coach Grey so you can just take the car."

"Okay, good luck at your game." Sydney said before waving and turning to go up to the third floor.

* * *

"Okay girls, just because you have a long weekend doesn't mean you don't have to run. Please even if you're going away try to get out a few times and run." 

Every girl nodded, but Sydney knew half of them wouldn't get off the couch all vacation. But on Wednesday she would know what girls didn't exercise and hopefully they would learn their lessons.

Sydney drove home got Jackie from inside her house and walked right over to Jill's, as had become a custom for them to have tea after school everyday.

"Hannah, nice to see you again." Sark greeted opening the door Anna in his arms.

"Wish I could say the same about you." Sydney mumbled in English so Jill couldn't understand if she was listening.

Jill appeared behind Sark, "Julian came to visit for a few days."

"Yes, I was able to get away from work." Sark stepped back so Sydney could walk inside and Anna squealed with joy upon seeing the puppy.

"You want to pet the puppy Anna?" Jillian said picking up Jackie so that Anna could touch the dog's head once before letting out another high pitch squeal of delight.

Sark laughed walking Anna over to her swing and putting her in it.

"It's nice to see you again Hannah."

"You too Julian." Sydney lied putting a fake smile on.

"Congratulations, I just heard about your engagement."

"Thank you Julian." Sydney wanted to kill him just for congratulating her, but she thought that may tip Jillian off a bit.

"I hope you don't mind him joining us Hannah." Jillian said noticing Hannah was a bit off.

"No not at all." Sydney said noticing she was letting her guard slip.

"Julian would you like some tea?" Jillian asked pouring two cups.

"Sure." He said as Jillian poured a third and he helped her bring things over to the table.

Just as everyone sat down the phone rang, "One second." Jillian said with a smile and walked over grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" Jillian looked to Sydney and Sark, "I have to take this, I'll be back in a few minutes." She said covering the bottom of the phone with her palm. Then walked into the living room.

"Your family is doing fine by the way." Sark said in English as she lifted the tea bag out of his cup.

"Don't talk about my family." Sydney warned.

"I saw agent Weiss on one of my jobs recently. He looked to be doing fairly well."

"I said-"

"And there's a very interesting development. They've found-"

"I said DON'T" Sydney warned again through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? This is VERY interesting news I have to share."

"I can't believe a word you say."

"Okay, it's your choice, but this is an interesting development."

"Shut up." Sydney mumbled before Jillian reentered the room.

"Sorry" Jillian apologized, "I had to take that."

"No, it's fine." Sydney said with a smile before standing up. "But I just remembered I have to go, I was going to make Alec dinner before he gets home from his hockey game."

"Oh, that's sweet Hannah, I'll see you later then."

"Bye Jillian." Sydney said before picking up Jackie's leash and leading the puppy back outside and down the road to her house.

* * *

"So what compelled you to make me this big dinner?" Vaughn asked that night. 

"Sark's back."

"He is?"

"Yeah, he was with Jillian when is topped by today."

Vaughn sighed. "The covenant hasn't shown up yet."

"Yet, being the key word."

Vaughn nodded taking another bite of his dinner.

"He kept teasing me, saying he knows something about my family."

"Did he tell you what?"

"No, I wouldn't let him. I don't want to listen to his lies."

"You positive they were lies?"

"It's Sark, of course they were lies."

Vaughn nodded, "Well… thanks for dinner anyway." He said giving a hopeful smile, which caused Sydney to smile back.

The next morning Sydney was up early as usual getting ready for a run. Walking outside she took a deep breath of the crisp morning air and smiled. Sure Sark was here, but other than being his annoying pompous self, he hadn't done anything.

Sydney began to stretch taking a look down the road she saw another runner, which she had never seen this early. Sydney watched them subtly as she stretched. The runners straight brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and they were dressed in simple gray shorts and a white tank top. It wasn't until the runner was closer that Sydney realized who it was.

"Genevieve." Sydney called out and Gen noticed her jogging over.

"Hi Ms. Jones."

"I didn't know you live around here."

"I don't, its just nicer to run here than in my town."

Sydney nodded, "You almost done with your run?"

"No, not really."

"Mind if I join you?" Sydney had decided its better to make friends with such a strong person than be enemies, which Sydney was worried they would soon become.

"I guess not."

"You know the paths in the woods?"

"There are paths in the woods."

"Yeah, but the aren't off of the roads. Follow me."

Sydney led the way though some bushes then they came out on a trail in the woods.

"Nice." Gen mumbled looking around.

Sydney and Gen ran together, racing each other, but in a more playful and relaxed fashion than the first time. There were even small bits of conversation (mainly initiated by Sydney) though out the run.

Sydney was surprised when Gen started to slow down, then she stopped catching her breath.

"You okay?" Sydney said stopping and walking back to her.

"I'm fine."

"How about we turn back?"

"No, let's just go." Gen straightened herself out again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

Sydney nodded, still not convinced. But when Gen took off again Sydney followed.

Sydney didn't go far in front of Gen and stopped when she heard a thump behind her. Sydney turned to see Gen laying motionless on the path and Sydney immediately rushed to Gen's side.

It was about thirty seconds until Gen finally moved slightly opening her eyes.

"Just rest here a moment, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gen said weakly, but trying to make it sound as she normally talked.

After a bit Sydney helped Gen up and supporting Gens weight, brought Gen back to Sydney's house.

"Here's some water." Sydney said giving Gen a glass of water.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You really shouldn't push it like that."

"Yeah, I know." Gen mumbled looking down at some of the ice floating in her cup.

The doorbell rang and Sydney nodded to Gen, "I'll be right back." She said walking out of the kitchen and to the front of the house to answer the door.

"Sark." Mrs. Jones greeted who ever was at the door in English and sounding as if she wasn't too happy to see them.

"Nice to see you too Sydney."

Gen's head perked up at hearing this, wasn't Ms. Jones's first name Hannah?

"I just stopped by to say I'm leaving this afternoon, I have a job to take care of." The man continued.

"I don't care Sark." She said sounding extremely annoyed.

"I just wanted you to know agent Bristow, that I will be back, I'm not abandoning my child, or the woman I love."

"You bastard, I couldn't care less" Sydney remembered Gen and suddenly switched to Spanish. "As long as you keep away from me and Vaughn" Sydney paused. "And if you hurt Anna or Jillian, we will take care of you." She warned.

_Is she speaking in Spanish or something?_Gen thought, _I have this feeling something is up with her._

"Good Bye Sark." Sydney said once again in English, standing by the door so he would get the hint to leave.

"Good bye agent Bristow." He said walking out and closing the door behind him.

_Agent Bristow? _Gen thought to herself taking another sip of the water. _For one her name is Jones, and Agent… wasn't that in some American movie I saw, it was for the FBI or CIA or something._

Gen looked up as Ms. Jones re-entered the kitchen. "Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"Would you like to call your father to pick you up?"

"He's away on business."

"Is there anyone you'd like to call?"

Gen shook her head no.

Sydney nodded, "Okay, then I'll drive you home in a bit."

Gen nodded mumbling thanks as she looked down at her glass of water. "Why did that guy call you Agent Bristow?" She asked looking back up.

**

* * *

A/N-** And that's where I'm ending it for now. I'm sorry I've been taking a while to update everything lately, not only did I add another fiction to my list of having to update, but even though I still have like 8 weeks of school, all of my teachers are really upping the work load. So I've been busy. 

**PLEASE** review!


	10. Chapter ten

**A/N-** Well, reviews have really gone down so for now I have put this fiction on the fast track, meaning I'm taking some stuff out, dropping some storylines possibly (so let me know if there's anything I just HAVE to resolve) and I'm going to finish this up hopefully in a few chapters so I can focus on my other two fictions. Not that I won't miss this, I will, but it was between putting this on hold where I may lose any inspiration left for it, or finishing it up. Don't worry, I think everyone will like how everything resolves.

* * *

Review responses will be in my live journal… just because I don't feel like putting them in here today lol.

* * *

The chapel was small and Sydneys and Vaughn's guests just filled ¾'s of it. As Vaughn waited at the end of the isle Sydney slowly started with the music, following one of Jillian's nieces who was acting as flower girl. Though she had Jill close behind her Sydney felt alone. For so long she didn't plan on her father walking her down the isle, but now that was all she could think of. She knew Vaughn wanted Weiss up there with him not a fellow teacher he had become good friends with. There were so many things wrong with the wedding, but in Sydneys and Vaughn's minds these things were all over shadowed by the fact they would be able to spend the rest of their lives together in safety. 

As Sydney met Vaughn in front of the alter she handed her bouquet to Jillian before joining hands with Vaughn who smiled lovingly at her. The priest's words faded into the background as Sydneys and Vaughn's eyes connected.

* * *

"_When will I get to meet your mother?"_

"_You WANT to meet my mother? Sydney we've only been dating… not even two months."_

"_Yeah but I've known you FOREVER." Sydney said with a laugh as a wave from the ocean came up and soaked the end of her pants._

_Vaughn smiled as he left his shoes on the beach and waded into the water next to her. "You'll have to come to France, my mother hates flying."_

"_So that's why she's never here?" _

"_If she didn't hate flying she would be here every week to "just check in.""_

_Sydney laughed, "A bit overbearing?" _

"_No, she just… loves me. And shows it her own way."_

"_Spoils you?" She asked with a smirk._

"_Maybe a bit."_

"_So when do we go to France?"_

"_You REALLY want to meet her?"_

"_Yes, why not? I like knowing more about you." Sydney said drawing herself close to Vaughn._

_"Because… I don't know she gets weird when I introduce her to girlfriends." Vaughn said beginning to wrap his arms around Sydney before she stepped back. "And how many girlfriends have there been?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eyes and hiding a smile._

_"Not many, but she tends to put this unnecessary pressure on them."_

_"What do you mean?" Sydney asked letting Vaughn wrap his arms around her once more._

_"She thinks I'm about to marry everyone she meets, she practically plans the wedding." Vaughn said obviously a bit embarrassed._

_"I don't have to meet her if you don't want me too." Sydney said knowing exactly how her boyfriend would respond._

_"As long as you're warned… how about next month?"_

_Sydney smiled, "Works for me." She moved to kiss him but as a wave came up and hit her on the legs she fell into the water, taking Vaughn down with her._

* * *

"And I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said bringing Sydney and Vaughn back to the thought they were not alone on the beach; but in front of a group of people making a commitment they were ready to make years ago. 

Looking out into the group Vaughn looked to see the front row, normally filled with family of the newlyweds, was empty. He still felt guilty for leaving everyone, but especially his mother. Sydney never got to meet her; work kept getting in the way. Vaughn looked back at Sydney who was obviously thinking the same thing about her father.

It wasn't that they weren't ecstatic to finally be married, but in their minds they weren't sure they could ever reach perfection in their new lives. Even if out loud they kept saying they could, it would just take a bit.

There were too many reasons to count why their lives seemed to have no hope of perfection. But as Sydney's eyes drifted among her guests, falling on Gen, she realized the main reason was all the lies she had told to the people she now cared about.

_

* * *

Gen nodded mumbling thanks as she looked down at her glass of water. "Why did that guy call you Agent Bristow?" She asked looking back up. _

_Sydney's heart stopped. The first thing that came to her mind was to lie. She could call Sark crazy, or say that was his nickname for her from some American TV show or movie. It's not like Gen would know right? At least Sydney hoped Gen wouldn't know. But did Sydney really want to start digging herself into a hole like that?_

_Nor should she tell the truth. One she couldn't be sure Gen wouldn't tell anyone. Nor could she put Gen in danger like that. Sydney knew anyone who knew the truth about her was automatically at risk, and Gen was only a sophomore in high school, what kind of teacher is Sydney if she puts her students in danger like that? What kind of a person is she?_

_There was only one way to go with this._

"_Oh nothing." Sydney said with a smile hoping Gen would drop it._

"_You sounded kind of mad." Gen said quietly and Sydney repeated, "It's nothing." Showing that was off boundaries. _

"_It's just an old joke between me and a friend." Sydney said hoping Gen wouldn't mention this "agent Bristow" thing to anyone._

"_You sounded mad."_

"_We're not exactly on friendly terms right now."_

_Okay, we've never been on friendly terms. Sydney admitted to herself. _

"_Okay." Gen said seeing Hannah didn't want to talk about that guy anymore and deciding to drop it… for the time being._

"_Let's get you home." Sydney said playing with the engagement ring on her finger._

"_Okay." Gen said standing up slowly._

_After Sydney dropped Gen off at her house she went home to find Vaughn back from his day in town._

"_Hey" He greeted at the door with a smile. "Where were you?"_

"_Taking Gen home." Sydney said as she pressed the button to lock the car door._

"_Gen?" Vaughn thought on the name for a moment. "Wait you mean Gen from school?"_

"_Yeah, she collapsed when we were running in the woods earlier."_

"_Why exactly were you running in the woods with Gen?"_

"_I don't know, I just saw her." This would have been the time Sydney should have said something like "Oh yeah Sark stopped by and Gen overheard him call me agent Bristow" but Sydney decided why make Vaughn worry. She would say something if she had reason to believe this would go past today._

"_But enough about what I was doing. Where were you all morning?"_

"_I drove to Lille. I was thinking about wedding options." _

_Sydney smiled at the mention of a wedding and drew herself close to Vaughn, wrapping her arms around his waist._

"_What did you have in mind?" She asked looking up and meeting Vaughn's eyes with hers._

"_Well…" He said drawing the word out. "I was thinking for Mark and Hannah very small, just out friends here."_

"_What do you mean for Mark and Hannah? We ARE Mark and Hannah."_

"_Well, I was thinking…" He started off again drawing it out. "We could get just a license… as ourselves."_

"_We can't risk that." Sydney said shaking her head. "As much as I want to… we can't"_

"_Why not Syd? They've probably ended if not slowed down the investigation on us by now. And we'll go to Paris for our honeymoon and do the registration there."_

_Sydney was quiet for a moment looking down then looked back up at Vaughn and smiled. "Yeah, let's do that."_

* * *

"I don't think Paris has ever looked so beautiful." Sydney said wrapping her arms around Vaughn as they got off the plane. 

"It's an airport Syd." Vaughn said with a chuckle.

"So, for once it doesn't require me stealing something or saving someone… I'm just an annoying tourist."

Vaughn smiled, "You're proud of being an annoying tourist?"

"Yes, Yes I am." Sydney stopped thinking for a second. "And I'm happy I'll be Sydney Bristow again, even if it's only on the marriage certificate." Sydney stopped turning to Vaughn. "It really means a lot to me Vaughn, thank you."

"You're actually thanking me for marrying you?"

Sydney smiled, "I mean, thank you for doing this, coming up with this idea."

Vaughn smiled, "Thank you for agreeing."

**

* * *

A/N-** Not the best chapter ever, not the longest, but I have so much homework this weekend I'm not sure I'll be able to do anything else. I will work on "Restoring a Family" and "Can it Stay This Way?" But I have doubts they'll be up before Friday. (Going to see Wicked Thursday night so I'm staying home form schoolFriday and can work on fictions then… I hope.) 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**- Okay, I've basically decided to end this fiction. I'm taking out all the filler stuff I had and I'm getting to the ending I've had planned. So at most after this chapter there are two-three more, I haven't decided yet, it matters if I decide to tie up the Anna/Jillian story line. I'm dropping a few minor plots such as finding out more about Gen, their jobs at the school and a few small things I was going to do but I think the fiction will still turn out okay. I'm sorry if this annoys people but once this fiction done I'll be able to focus on my other two more. So after I do review responses here's the next chapter.

**alias-sydney93001-** Yeah it should have been, but at least they're married.

**AliasChick08**- Anna and Jackie make me smile too! That's why I added them in lol.

**Serindipity9-** thanks, I'm glad you like it. I think you'll be happy with what happen this chapter.

**brenda-wood-** Thanks, please keep reviewing!

**SuperDuck123**- awww, no sniffly! Don't worry, be happy!

* * *

"Okay Jack, I met you in Paris, NOW can I know what's going on?" Weiss asked Jack who was staring intently at some papers. 

"Look what echelon picked up." Jack said after a moment handing a small packet of papers to agent Weiss.

Weiss looked at an online listing of recent marriages registered in Paris.

"Bristow and Vaughn…" He mumbled to himself.

"I know you suspected they were together as well. And I needed some help on this."

"Is this all you have?" Weiss asked holding up the papers.

"They were here yesterday." Jack said confirming what Eric has asked. "But they've probably covered their tracks."

Weiss nodded, "We'll find them Jack."

"You sure you want to do this? The CIA hasn't even been informed of what echelon found.." Jack asked taking the papers back.

"One, you know I do. And two, I'd probably end up dead if I didn't because you wouldn't trust me not to let this leak out to the CIA."

Jacks lips twisted into a smile as he stepped onto a street corner and almost immediately a taxi stopped for him.

* * *

"You think the CIA has a team in Paris by now?" Sydney asked showing Vaughn she wasn't actually asleep as he had assumed. 

"Probably" Vaughn said quietly.

"Do you feel the same way about this as I do?"

"What do you mean?" Vaughn asked, even though he was fairly sure what she meant.

"It's not that I'm not happy we did it… But my dad, Weiss…"

"It's like we're teasing them…" Vaughn sighed receiving a small nod from Sydney to show that's exactly what she meant.

"They may be in Paris right now…"

"We can't go back Syd." Vaughn said looking in the rear view mirror at the road behind him.

"I know…" Sydney said quietly before resting her head on Vaughn's shoulder.

* * *

"They stole all the security tapes." Weiss mumbled as he and Jack walked down the city street. 

"What else would you expect from my daughter?" Jack said his voice a strange mix of pride and disappointment.

"So what's our next move?" Weiss asked as he and Jack stopped and checked into a hotel.

"We have to find what their alias's are."

"How will we do that?"

"A lot of digging." Jack answered simply.

* * *

"Sydney, are you okay?" Vaughn asked as he and Sydney walked into the small house they were renting in the country for the remainder of their honeymoon. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"You've just seemed kind of off."

"Just not feeling too great." Sydney mumbled.

"About your dad and Weiss?"

"Partly…"

"Syd, tell me. You've been so quiet the whole car ride."

"I… I think…" Sydney took a deep breath and looked up her eyes connecting with Vaughn's' "I think I'm pregnant"

* * *

"They've covered their tracks too well. We won't find them." Jack finally admitted closing the pages he had printed out. 

"Jack we can't give up! It's only been two days!"

"We came here only knowing the city and it's a very large city." Jack mumbled rubbing his temples.

"But Mr. Bristow…" Weiss started off quietly.

"Go back to your room Agent Weiss. Our search has come up fruitless."

Hearing the frustration in Jacks voice Weiss decided not to push it. "I'll see you in the morning." He said grabbing some of the papers and walking out of Jacks room and heading toward his own.

"Sydney, why did you have to turn out so damn good at this?" Jack mumbled letting his chin rest on his hand as he looked though the papers he had read dozens of times trying to find a hint.

* * *

Vaughn sat up in bed after about half an hour of watching his wife sleep. He was going to be a father. He, Michael Vaughn… or Alec Marcs, was going to be a father. They had confirmed it just hours earlier with a home pregnancy test. Sydney had been terrified at first, in truth they both were, but he didn't show it. But now Vaughn felt like he couldn't stop smiling. He was going to have a family. Something that would have been much harder if he were still in the CIA. And this family was going to be with Sydney, the woman he had loved since he first met her. 

Vaughn bent over kissing Sydney's head before wandering down to the kitchen of the rented home. He wasn't hungry really but he started pulling out things to make a sandwich.

"Midnight snack?" Sydney asked standing at the bottom of the stairs watching Vaughn.

"Would you like something?" Vaughn asked walking over to Syd and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm, no thanks."

"You sure?" Vaughn asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure." Sydney said with a smile.

"You need your strength."

Sydney smiled, "Are you going to be one of those over bearing father who are constantly bugging me about everything while I'm pregnant?"

Vaughn laughed, "I promise, I won't."

"Really?" Sydney said with a smirk.

"Cause pregnant or not, you can probably kick my ass." Vaughn said before kissing Sydney again.

* * *

"We're booked on a flight leaving at 4:05." Jack informed Weiss when they met up for breakfast that morning. 

"Jack, you can't be giving up!"

"And why not?" Jack said putting his fork down and glaring at Weiss.

"Because, we can still have SOME hope."

"And where is this hope coming from?"

Weiss sighed, "Why not let the CIA help us? We'd have so many more resources."

Jack sighed, he didn't want to give up, but it was so unlikely he would find any lead on Sydney days after she and Vaughn left Paris. Jack stood up "4 more days' agent Weiss, contact someone you trust at the CIA and have them help us. If we don't find anything by then we assume they've gone though all this trouble for a reason."

Weiss nodded before taking a last bite of his food and heading back toward his room.

* * *

"Was Jill happy?" Vaughn asked as Sydney hung up the phone after calling Jill to tell her about the pregnancy. 

"I could hear her telling Jackie she's going to be a big sister… And she's already claimed the spot of babysitter." Sydney said with a smile.

Vaughn laughed, "Well that's good."

"I love you." Sydney said as she sat down on Vaughn's lap and he placed a hand on her stomach.

"I love you too Syd."

"I really think this is going to work out perfectly… well, almost…"

Vaughn smiled trying to cheer Sydney up. "Can you imagine your father as grandpa?"

Sydney laughed quietly, "He barley fits the dad position, I can't exactly see him giving piggy back rides and taking our child out for ice cream."

Vaughn laughed picturing Jack eating ice cream as he gave a piggy back ride to a young child. "No neither can I."

"But it would be interesting."

* * *

"Jack!" Weiss called pounding on Jacks room door. 

"What!" Jack called annoyance obvious in his voice.

"We have a lead Jack! We have a lead!"

* * *

**A/N**- Okay, next chapter will be out some time after my exams are over on the 20th. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- **This chapter turned out longer then i planned but oh well. Please read, enjoy and of course REVIEW!

(Reveiw responces will be in my live journal)

* * *

"You ready?" Jack asked checking the last of the details on the computer in the black van he and Weiss were sitting in back of. 

"Yeah, you?" Weiss said more into a comm. than to Jack. After a moment Weiss nodded to Jack and sighed, "I hope this works."

* * *

Sydney jogged down the path just at sun rise, a tradition she had upheld every free morning she had since her teen years. 

Most mornings the path was empty, most "Normal" people don't get up early in the morning to run, only if they have work or when they run is too crowded during the day. But here no one was worried about running at dawn, so Sydney was in luck.

But this morning there was something out of the ordinary, a woman was running the opposite way down the path. The woman and Sydney passed and both women nodded quickly but Sydney didn't pay much attention to her, until she heard wheezing then a thud.

Sydney turned around quickly to see the woman had collapsed and an inhaler had rolled just a few inches from the woman's hand.

Sydney rushed back grabbing the inhaler quickly and turning the woman, who looked about 24, onto her back.

"Deep breaths" Sydney said as she saw the woman's eyes fly open and she struggled to breathe.

Sydney helped the woman to get the inhaler to her mouth and once the woman had taken some of the medication Sydney helped her to sit up against a tree on the side of the trail.

"Are you okay?" Sydney asked kneeling in front of the woman.

"Ye-" The dark haired woman coughed then continued. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you live near here?"

"No, my plane just landed a few hours ago. I was taking a run before I went searching for hotels."

"I'll take you back to my place, you can take a rest and get some water, it will get really hot out soon."

At first the woman protested but Sydney quickly convinced her and led her back to her house.

* * *

"So what's you're name?" Sydney asked handing the woman a glass of ice water. 

"Anna-Maria Rodriguez" She answered taking a sip of her water. "And yours?"

"Hannah Marcs." Sydney introduced herself with a smile.

"Thank you so much Hannah, I'm so embarrassed about what happened back there."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Sydney said sitting down with Anna-Maria.

"Hannah!" Vaughn called from upstairs.

"One second Alec!" Sydney responded. "That's my husband, I'll be right back." Sydney said standing up.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Anna-Maria asked standing up.

"Of course, just though that door." Sydney said pointing before she walked upstairs.

Once Sydney walked out of the room Anna-Maria walked into the bathroom and turned on her comm.

"What have you found out?" Weiss's voice cracked though the earpiece.

"It's her, but I'm sending the fingerprint/tissue and blood sample now to confirm and run tests." Nadia said as she slipped an invisible clear cover off of the inhaler where Sydney had touched and inserted it into a compartment in the bottom.

"Thanks Nadia." Weiss responded. "Once we check for no doubling, brain washing etc. We'll move in."

"See you then." Nadia responded before turning off her comm.

Nadia quickly turned on and off the water in the bathroom before walking back out to just meet Sydney and Vaughn in the kitchen as they walked in.

"Hi, I'm Alec." Vaughn introduced himself holding out a hand.

"Anna- Maria." Nadia responded shaking his hand.

Vaughn smiled, "Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Vaughn asked motioning toward the round kitchen table.

"No, I shouldn't impose." Nadia said shaking her head, trusting what Weiss said about them insisting would work.

"No, please join us. Plus there really aren't any good restaurants around here."

"No, I should go find a hotel, are there any in the area?"

"No, there's a bed and breakfast but the family that runs it is out of town for the week."

"Ohh." Nadia said adding a hint of disappointment to her voice.

"May I ask why you're here?" Sydney asked suddenly her curiosity taking over; But Nadia was prepared not blinking when she answered.

"Visited here when I was young, my aunt who lived here just passed and I wanted to come visit a last time."

"Oh I'm very sorry for your loss." Sydney said suddenly feeling guilty for suspecting this woman.

"Please, you can wash up here and borrow some of my wife's clothes until you're able to go pick up your own." Vaughn offered.

"Where are they?" Sydney asked.

"In a car I rented… I parked once I saw the path, I'm not sure exactly where though, I was going to follow the trail back."

Sydney nodded, "Well this afternoon we can go out and find the car. As my husband said, feel free to take a warm shower and I'll grab some of my clothes for you to borrow."

Nadia smiled thanking Sydney before standing up and following her to the bathroom upstairs where Sydney gave Nadia some towels and clothes to change into.

Once Sydney left Nadia started the shower and pressed a button on her pendant activating the microphone.

"Everything so far looks good Nads." Weiss said immediately.

"Just wait there for us, poke around if possible." Jack added.

"You really think they would be working for someone else Jack?" Nadia asked.

"Of course not, but we have to cover everything if we want to get them back home."

"Have we figured out how we're going to get past murder charges? Especially with the whole fleeing the country thing?"

"No, but we're working on it." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Syd what are you doing?"

"I don't know… Something is just… off about her you know?" Sydney replied picking up Anna-Maria's inhaler and inspecting it closely.

"You're being neurotic."

"Sark may have sent her."

Vaughn sighed taking the inhaler and anciently pushing a hidden button, which released the fingerprint Nadia had inserted earlier.

"_See_?" Sydney said standing up and retrieving a hidden gun from under the counter.

Nadia quickly wet her hair and changed into the clothes Sydney had lent her. Weiss and Jack only had to check for a few more things in the blood/tissue sample the inhaler had been able to take. Then they would come to reveal what was going on to Sydney and Vaughn.

Hearing Sydney and Vaughn talking downstairs Nadia went into their bedroom starting to poke around in the drawers. Suddenly Nadia heard someone behind her then a gun pressed against the back of her head. "On your knees, hands up." Sydney ordered.

"Who are you?" Vaughn demanded walking in front of Nadia and revealing his own gun.

Nadia didn't say a word, not all the tests had been confirmed and the fact they had guns hidden through out their house wasn't the best sign.

"Who are you?" Sydney repeated.

Nadia remained silent.

"Who sent you?" Sydney demanded as Nadia watched Vaughn grab a chair and go into the closet grabbing some conveniently stashed rope.

"Was it Sark?" Sydney asked as Vaughn tied Nadia's legs and arms to the chair.

"Tell us God damn it!" Sydney screamed. Her fear was not only boiling over for her and Vaughn but for their child.

Nadia took a deep breath locking eyes with her sister.

"Look for her microphone and her comm." Sydney said to Vaughn.

Vaughn quickly got Nadia's comm. from her ear and took Nadia's watch, hair clip and pendant necklace.

Nadia watched as Sydney looked to her husband then gave a curt nod. That was the last thing Nadia saw before she was knocked out by Vaughn's gun.

When Nadia woke up she was alone, no doubt Vaughn and Sydney were close by trying to find out what the hell to do. The police wasn't an option, especially if this stranger knew who they really were. She may tell. They couldn't exactly let her go either.

Nadia had to get out, they were probably panicked right now and Nadia had no clue what they may do to protect themselves.

Nadia worked one hand free from the rope scratching it up, but for now that and the huge bump accompanied by a killer headache were her worst injuries. Nadia knew they might be worse if she didn't get back to Jack and Weiss.

Nadia got herself free and decided exit by window was the best option. She doubted with the neighbors home Sydney and Vaughn would shoot after her even if they saw her leaving. And with a head start Nadia had a good chance of getting away. Nadia climbed out the window and her guess was Sydney and Vaughn hadn't seen; for Nadia was able to run into the woods without anyone coming after her.

* * *

"We can just leave her here. We can grab what we need and be out of here in half an hour." Sydney said folding her arms. 

"Sydney we can't live our lives running away."

"She had a comm., meaning someone knows we're here. We have no choice but leave."

Vaughn sighed standing up from the couch and hugging Sydney, to which she responded with a sigh and closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. Unknown to them that was the same moment Nadia passed by the window running for the woods.

* * *

Nadia raced through the woods back to where she knew the van had been parked, but when she got there it was gone. Jack and Weiss had moved it. 

"God damn it…" Nadia mumbled her hand flying to her hair before she remembered Vaughn had not only taken the pendant and comm., but the hairclip that had a tracker in it.

* * *

"How the hell did she get out!" Vaughn yelled staring at the empty chair. 

"Window." Sydney said staring at the open window as if she thought if she looked at it long enough the woman would come back though it.

"But we were in the living room right below this room! We would have seen!"

"We APPARENTLY we didn't."

Vaughn swore quietly, kicking the leg of the chair.

Vaughn suddenly took the pendant out of his pocket along with the comm., which he stuck in his ear turning it on.

"What are you doing?" Sydney mouthed and Vaughn listened for anything.

"Nadia! Nadia!" a voice yelled over the comm. "Are you okay!" The voice was familiar, just like Weiss's but Vaughn didn't say anything. Then a voice that could not be mistaken was heard.

"Agent Santos? Agent Santos report!" Jack yelled and Vaughn took the comm. out handing it to Sydney, "You won't believe this." Vaughn said amazed at who he heard.

"Dad…" Sydney said once she heard Jacks voice. Grabbing the pendant Sydney pressed the button on it and spoke. "Daddy?" Sydney asked causing both Weiss and Jack who had been talking to stop.

"Syd…" Jack responded sounding relieved.

"Dad… where are you?" Sydney asked her heart jumping.

"Less than a minute away we'll be right there."

"Where's Nadia?" Weiss suddenly asked.

"Weiss? That you?"

"Yeah Syd, it's me."

"I can't believe you're both here…"

"Is Nadia there?" Weiss asked again.

"No…" Sydney said quietly.

"Damn it…" She heard Weiss mumble.

"We'll talk about once we're inside." Jack cut in.

"Wait you mean…" Sydney started a smile spreading across her face as she ran to the window looking outside to see a van parked and after a second she could see both her father and Weiss getting out.

Sydney raced downstairs to where Jack and Weiss had let themselves in.

"Hey dad." Sydney choked out as she hugged her father.

"Hey dude." Weiss greeted hugging Vaughn quickly.

"Now where did agent Santos go?" Jack asked a few minutes later when everyone had settled in seats in the living room.

"We don't know." Vaughn replied with a sigh.

"She had the tracker barrette on right?" Weiss asked turning to Jack.

"You mean this one?" Vaughn asked pulling the barrette out of his pocket.

"Shit…" Weiss mumbled glancing out the window.

"Who is she anyway?" Sydney asked. "Just someone you work with?"

"Or Weiss's girlfriend." Vaughn smirked.

"That's one…" Weiss mumbled stroking his five O'clock shadow.

"Sydney we have to tell you something we found out just days after Vaughn disappeared with you…"

"What dad?" Sydney asked suddenly nervous.

"Agent Santos… Nadia…" Jack paused then spit it out, "Is your sister."

* * *

**A/N-** Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**- Here's the next chapter. Reviews will be added into my live journal shortly.

* * *

Sydney volunteered to go out and search for Agent Santos. Okay maybe Sydney didn't exactly volunteer; she was volunteered by Vaughn. 

Sydney guessed she had headed for the woods after escaping so she took off on the path and headed in the direction she had seen Anna… Nadia… her sister… running from earlier that day.

Sydney could feel apprehension building in her chest. Part of her didn't want to find Nadia. The same part every person has that tells them if a situation is ignored long enough it will disappear. But in Sydney's line of work she had learned to ignore that feeling. Yet now it was almost overwhelming.

She had no clue what she would say.

_Hey sis. How are you doing?_

_Hi Nadia. Nice to see you again._

_Hey, my real name's Sydney. But you know that don't you?_

_Hello. Sorry my husband hit you in the head with a gun. Hope the bruise isn't too bad._

Everything Sydney came up with sounded ridiculous.

But Sydney pushed herself on. Her father was here. Eric was here. She and Vaughn would be able to return home where she would finally see everyone she had missed for so long. All of this was happening so fast.

After an hour of searching Sydney's cell rang and she picked it up smiling as she heard her fathers voice.

"Have you found her?"

"No dad…" Sydney said awkwardly.

"Well come home. If she doesn't want to be found she won't be."

"Okay dad." Sydney agreed slightly relived.

With that Sydney started back down the road toward her house.

Just before Sydney started inside she stopped, something had moved inside the van parked outside. She was sure of it. Sydney slowly went over to the van slowly opening one of the back doors.

"Excuse me…" Sydney said quietly as Nadia's head flew up and her hands away from the bump she was putting medication on.

"We have some ice inside." Sydney offered pointing toward the house.

"No I'm fine." Nadia declined wiping her hands off.

"Do you mind?" Sydney asked stepping into the Van and sitting across from Nadia who shook her head no.

Nadia shot a glance at he house and after an awkward pause asked, "Why aren't you inside with your father and Eric?"

"I came out to look for you."

"Oh… Well I had figured I wouldn't interrupt you guys." Nadia said nervously running her fingers though her hair. She paused, "Why exactly are YOU out here?"

"My dad told me…" Sydney said struggling to keep her eyes from going to the floor.

"Ohh." Nadia said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry if you had wanted to…"

"No, I just didn't expect Jack to tell you so soon. I mean there's quite a bit of catching up before I figured he would get to me."

_Like the fact I'm pregnant_ Sydney thought to herself, _Oh My God… Did I actually forget to tell my father I'm pregnant! I guess I was so over whelmed…_

"Are you okay?" Nadia asked seeing Sydney's expression.

"Yeah… So much is just happening so fast…" Sydney said putting her head in her hands suddenly over whelmed. Just as she was getting use to her new life she was yet again dealt a new hand of cards.

Nadia moved next to Sydney putting her hand on Sydney's back. "Yeah but everything will be fine. The covenant has given up on you and Jack will take care of the whole making sure you're not put in jail thing…" Nadia tried to sooth her sister.

"That's not all…"

"Oh you mean finding out about me…"

"No." Sydney said quickly as she looked up at Nadia. "I mean that's something big but… I'm pregnant too."

* * *

Weiss sat on the living room floor wrestling with Jackie as Jack and Vaughn discussed the options. Weiss swore as the dog bit his finger. 

"Jackie No!" Vaughn yelled.

"What's the dogs name?" Weiss asked with a smirk.

"Jackie…" Vaughn said avoiding eye contact with Jack. "Syd named her."

Just as Vaughn said her name Sydney and Nadia walked inside.

"Sydney, not only do I have a DOG named after me, but a FEMALE dog?" Jack asked casting a look at the dog that was panting on the floor.

Sydney couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, we though you'd enjoy that." She said receiving a look from her father.

Sydney put her hand on her stomach as a silent message to Vaughn they still had to tell her father and Weiss.

As Nadia took a seat next to Weiss Sydney addressed him and her father.

"We found something out a few days ago." Sydney started looking over to Nadia who just smiled as if repeating what she had told Sydney in the van.

"_It's just too much all at once." Sydney said forcing back tears._

_Nadia paused a moment trying to find the right thing to say. "None of it's bad though…" _

"_I'm just sick of everything changing…Even if I wanted all of this… It's just too much! All at once…"_

_Nadia sighed, "But just think Sydney. Once this is all settled you and Vaughn will be back home with everyone you care about and with in no time you'll have a baby."_

_Sydney smiled looking up at Nadia. "I like hearing someone actually use our names again." She said with a light laugh. "I was getting sick of Hannah."_

"_Shall we go inside?" Nadia asked opening one of the doors and getting out._

"_Yeah." Sydney smiled, "Thanks Nadia."_

Jack looked at Sydney expectantly as if she was about to tell him something important about the covenant or some other work related subject.

"I'm pregnant."

Sydney wanted to watch her father's immediate reaction but Weiss immediately jumped up and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations Sydney!"

By the time Sydney looked over at her father he had plastered a light smile onto his face and watched Sydney as Weiss continued to ramble on about being an uncle.

It was just then Sydney was pulled back into her world as Hannah Marcs.

A knock was heard and Vaughn peaked outside. "It's Jill." He said looking to Sydney.

Suddenly Sydney's heart sank. She was so set on going back to America and picking up her old life that she had forgotten about her new one completely.

"I had early dinner plans with her." Sydney sighed. "I forgot all about them."

Vaughn let Jillian in and took Anna out of her arms smiling to the baby as Sydney introduced her family.

"Jill this is my father, our friend Eric and-" Sydney wasn't sure who to introduce Nadia as but she couldn't let her doubt be obvious so she quickly settled on sister, "Nadia my sister." She finished off.

Jill smiled completely unaware of everything that had happened earlier. "I was so sorry to hear none of you could come to the wedding."

Weiss Jack and Nadia each improvised their own reason they weren't there.

"They just came by today as a surprise. I'm so sorry I completely forgot about dinner."

"No Hannah that's fine. We'll just get together another time won't we?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, another time…" Sydney forced a smile as Jillian took Anna back from Vaughn and left the house.

That night everyone sat in the living drinks in hand. Jack had spent the last few hours discussing everything that would have to be accomplished over the next few weeks and now Sydney had finally convinced her father to let them take the rest of the night off.

"So Weiss you're dating my sister?" Sydney said a teasing tone already filling her voice.

Both Nadia and Weiss laughed and Weiss rolled his eyes, "7 months with in a few days I believe."

"7 months last week." Nadia corrected him with a light punch to his arm.

"Oh…"

"Nice Weiss." Vaughn said with a smirk.

"Hey you're no one to be talking!" Weiss retorted.

"Actually, he's pretty good about it." Sydney bragged touching Vaughn's arm.

Jack being slightly uncomfortable with the relationship conversation chose to stand up and start looking absent-mindedly at the pictures on Sydney's mantel.

'What's this one." Jack asked suddenly picking the picture up.

"Oh just me and a few of the girls at our first track meet."

"No…" Jack said slowly. "The man in the background…"

Sydney stood up taking the picture and showing it to Vaughn. "Gen's dad isn't it? She never introduced him but…"

"You mean you know him?"

"I guess, why?"

"I use to work with him that's all."

"Really?" Sydney questioned looking at the man in the picture again. "When?"

Jack sighed, "On project Christmas."

**

* * *

A/N-** Originally this was the last chapter but I have one more chapter than possibly an epilogue mattering by reviews and my inspiration and things like that. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**- Thanks for everyone for reviewing. I won't have review responses because I'm having a lot of problems with my comp. I'm not even able to update this so my friend Liz is uploading this for me. I apologize for any problems because I won't be able to fix them until my computer is fixed which I don't know how soon that will happen.

"You have to tell her." Sydney argued as she stood with Gen's father and Jack.

"I would have never have guessed who you were." Alexander replied as if he hadn't even heard what Sydney had said.

"It's not fair to her!"

"She's perfectly happy-"

"She's not happy!"

"Are you guys talking about me!" Gen suddenly threw open the door to her fathers study.

"Gen…" Her father started off slowly.

"No! What's going on! It's obvious that something's up!"

Sydney glared at Gens father.

"It's just over something that happened a very long time ago."

"That included me?" Gen asked crossing her arms.

"Yes, dear it included you."

"What is it?"

"Me and Mr. Bristow" He motioned to Jack. "Use to work together in the CIA. The-"

"Central Intelligence Agency. I know what it is."

"Well…"

"Well what!"

"We worked on a project together a little over twenty years ago."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"We trained young children to one day become operatives for the CIA. It was mainly just curiosity at weather or not we could do it. But these children already had amazing skills that we developed. They were called sleeper agents."

"My father used it on me…" Sydney said slowly as she looked over at Jack who remained stone faced.

"Your name isn't Hannah Marcs is it? It's what that man called you… Agent Bristow."

"Sydney Bristow." Sydney admitted with a sigh.

Gen seemed to take most of this in stride but Sydney was worried how she would take what was coming up.

"I didn't stop my research Gen… And when I noticed you had those same qualities we had looked for I decided it wouldn't hurt to test it on you."

Sydney had half expect Gen to blow up right there but she stood frozen as if adding everything up in her head. Then with out a word she turned and left.

"Gen." Sydney finally found Gen on the trail sitting on top of a boulder. "You okay?"

"Good as I can be after being lied to by everyone."

"Gen, I'm so sorry…"

"You're not the one who brainwashed me."

"Gen… It isn't really brainwashing… I mean you can still make decisions. Especially since you know now. Even if you hadn't found out, it's likely you would never had any problems"

Gen turned her head looking away for a moment. "Why were you pretending to be Hannah Marcs anyway?"

Sydney sighed, "It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicated it."

"I was being chased by someone, Vaughn… my husband, came with me."

"And that man with you today?"

"My father. He's finding a way to bring me back home."

Gen looked disappointed then looked away for a moment and her face was back to normal. "I'm sure you're happy to go back home."

"I'll miss things here." Sydney admitted. "But I can't live a lie."

Gen nodded.

"But it doesn't mean I'll never talk to you Gen. I'll still be checking my E-mail everyday."

Gen smiled slightly then sighed, "I don't want to go back to him."

"You have to talk to him Gen. It will help with everything."

"I doubt it."

"It will help Gen. I know."

"So you're going back to America?"

"Yeah Jill, it's not that I don't love it here. But there's so much going on at home."

"You'll send a lot of pictures? Especially of the baby?"

"As long as you send me plenty of Anna." Sydney said with a smile.

"Then I hope you have fun back in America."

"Thanks for being so understanding Jill. I'm going to miss you so much." Sydney said pulling Jill into a hug.

"We'll keep in touch Hannah, and who knows. Maybe when Anna is older we'll come over to America for a vacation."

"That'd be wonderful."

"I'll see you again then." Jill said with a smile.

When Sydney left France three weeks later she and Vaughn simply told everyone something happened at home that made it so they were needed back there. They left an e-mail they could be reached at but nothing more. The last thing they wanted to do was endanger those who were so kind to them as Hannah and Alec.

Everything went back to normal almost right away. Sydney grew close to her sister and more and more she was able to picture her father giving piggyback rides to her son due in only three months. But 6 months after returning Sydney received an E-mail that made her stomach drop.

_Something happened to Jillian. Please call me._

_ Maria_

Sydney quickly called Maria, who was a mutual friend of her and Jillian's.

"Maria what's wrong?" Sydney asked quickly.

"Hannah… I'm so sorry to tell you this…"

"What's going on Maria?"

"Jillian died… she was murdered…" Maria said obviously fighting back tears.

_It was Sark. _Was Sydney's first thought. "Do they know who… why?"

"No Hannah, they don't…"

"What about Anna? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Her father had picked her up then took off."

It was him, it was defiantly him. And even if he wasn't the one to actually killed her it had to be related to him. No one else would have any reason to hurt Jillian.

"Hannah are you okay?" Maria asked after the pause.

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"I'll put a flower on her grave for you and Alec."

'Thank you Maria."

"Good bye Hannah."

"Bye." Sydney mumbled before hanging up.

She was going to find Sark. She was determined. Sydney grabbed her coat and flung the door open but who was on the other side shocked her.

"You son of a bitch." Sydney said anger bubbling inside of her. Just the look on Sark's face told her it was his fault, plus the fact he was holding a sleeping Anna in his arms didn't help his case.

"I swear I tried to stop them Sydney." Sark said in an apologetic tone she had never heard him use before. It was then Sydney realized not only was his face guilt ridden, but sad, even his eyes looked as if he had been crying. "They found out… My enemies found out…"

Sydney just glared at Sark.

"I had hurried there to stop them but it seemed I was too late. I found Anna in her room perfectly fine thank God." He said casting a glance at Anna.

"Don't talk about God." Sydney said anger still raging. "What are you doing here?"

"Well for obvious reasons I can't keep Anna…" Sark said solemnly causing Sydney's anger to subside and some pity to take its place. Even if she hated Sark, even if he was an asshole and Jillian's death was his fault. He did take responsibility. He did feel bad. And he was trying to do the right thing.

"You want me to take her?"

"If you wouldn't mind…"

Sydney looked down at a bag sitting next to Sark on the floor. "Those her things?"

"What I could collect yes."

Sydney took the bag and put it inside. "Are we clear I never want to see you again?"

Sark paused looking at his daughter then back to Sydney. "Yes." He said handing Anna over to Sydney.

"Thank you." Sydney said quickly before closing the door and going to call Vaughn.

It was true their life was closer to what it had been before, but because of what they had gone though Sydney and Vaughn were closer than ever. Their relationships with their friends were more cherished and they would forever remember those who had touched their lives.

**A/N-** That's all folks! I'm considering an epilogue but that's not my first priority right now. I know this chapter seemed kind of rushed but I was really at a loss for what else to do. I hope the few that are still reading this will review and not hate me for giving Sark a soul ;) .


End file.
